Disturbia
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: Yugi Azules and Yami Rajos, two vampire kings that were separated by a lie, are now seeking revenge. However, is it someone closer than they think? YYY SJ BR MM Warnings: Yaoi. Violence. Language. AU.
1. Yugi Azules

Yuri: HI Guys!

Bakura: Yo!

Ryou: Hi Yuri!

Yuri: Well I know I said that the next story that I would be publishing is 'Hate That I Love You' but I don't have the spark that I need to write it but don't worry, I'll get it back soon. Anyways until then, here's a new story that I'll be working on since I'm almost done with my other two fics. And if you have read my other two then you are very familiar with the fact that I like to have two guests per story. The two people that will be helping me out with this story are Ryou and Bakura! Obviously! Anyways, enjoy this new story called 'Disturbia.' I don't exactly know what it would be considered along the lines of genre because I thought about the plot and then found a song that would be like an awesome background song to my story, thus the name ''Disturbia.' Is that considered a song-fic? Thanks guys for the support! Now without further delay…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters and I do not own the song 'Disturbia' by Rihanna (applies to all future chapters).

…Yugi Azules...

_The Azules. A clan of vampires. One of the two to first exist. The vampires in this clan are swift and sly. They are known for their gentle but deceptive appearance. An Azules can immediately be linked to their clan due to the fact that their eyes shine a mystic blue after the sun sets. They are led by a small but strict leader. A leader who was rumored to have a heart._

_The Rajos. A clan of vampires. One of the two to first exist. The vampires in this clan are merciless and sinister. They are known for their devilish appearance and bloodthirsty attitudes. A Rajos can immediately be linked to their clan due to the fact that their eyes turn a blood red when the sun sets. They are led by a ruthless and apathetic leader. A leader who was rumored to have no heart._

…

**"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now."**

A small boy paced across a room impatiently. He was dressed in an all black leather outfit consisting of leather pants and a sleeveless leather shirt. His black and red hair stood up straight while his blonde bangs laid on his forehead gently. His large eyes portrayed a majestic color of amethyst. A growl escaped from the boy's lips as he circled around the room for about the twenieth time in the past five minutes. His ears perked up when he heard the door open but sensing exactly who the intruder was, he didn't even bother to look up.

"What?" he growled bearing his fangs but he managed to keep his black wings hidden. Guess he wasn't just a boy after all.

"My Lord, I came to see if you were alright" said the newcomer.

The small vampire sighed as he forced himself to look up at his dear friend and loyal guard, Katsuya Jounouchi. "Jou, how many times must I tell you that you needn't call me that."

The newcomer, a tall sandy blonde with honey-brown eyes and a smooth white complexion, flashed the small king a sheepish smile all the while showing off his pair of fangs. His wings were also kept hidden since they were only necessary when flying. Luckily, their wings were the type that could fold and disappear into their backs so that it appeared as if they didn't have wings at all.

"I apologize, Yugi" the blonde said. "But you see, you weren't yourself at the city banquet today. I didn't know if you were angry so I didn't want to upset you further by talking to you informally."

The smaller vampire named Yugi laughed slightly. "Sometimes I am amazed at how sophisticated and intelligent you speak."

Jou shrugged. "All in a day's work."

Yugi nodded in agreement before speaking: "And as to your previous concern, yes I do have something on my mind."

Jou walked up to his best friend who also happened to be the leader of the Azules. "Care to share?" the blonde asked curiously.

Vampire King, Yugi Azules, looked down in deep thought but before he could speak, both he and Jou sensed the door behind them opening once again.

"Yugi?" said an albino as he walked hurriedly into the room. He was dressed in the same way as Jou and Yugi as it was custom for all vampires to wear all black leather. It was easier to hide into the night that way.

"Yes Ryou?" Yugi said, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. The one called Ryou was a petite boy with snow white hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Ryou Bakura was the head of his council since the albino was known for his intelligence. He had a very fragile and naïve look to him but of course that was just a ploy. Ryou was actually one of his best hunters. Top four a matter a fact. The other three being himself, Jou, and—

"YUGI! I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!"

"Malik…" Yugi winced after the shriek pierced his eardrums. A certain blonde with dark tan skin peered into the room and walked into the room stringing a rope behind him.

"Great, another one? This one doesn't explode, right?" Yugi asked skeptically.

Malik Ishtar shook his head while saying with a small grin: "No, no of course not."

Yugi still looked unsure but nevertheless gave Malik, the head of his battle forces due to Malik's brilliantmind for order and strategy, the okay to bring in his 'present.'

Malik immediately responded by tugging on the rope in his hands harshly, forcing the object on the other end of the rope to come into the room. Yugi smiled in pleasure as blood red eyes stared intensly into his now mystic blue ones. Jou, Ryou, and Malik's eyes also shined a deep color of blue. It was evident that the sun had setted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a member of the Rajos" Yugi said as he approached the struggling figure who bore his fangs angrily in attempt to scare away the small vampire king. Yugi just laughed.

"I found him hiding in the woods," Malik said smiling.

"He's a spy," Ryou added.

Yugi nodded before walking in front of the tied enemy vampire. He had to stand on his toes to look at the man face to face but that didn't bother him.

"Tell me," Yugi said as he stared his captive in the eyes only inches away from the other's face. "What is Yami up to these days? Am I always on his mind as usual?" Yugi said sinisterly. He didn't even flinch when the captive made an attempt to bite him but it was without a doubt a bad mistake on the other's part. Yugi glared into the red eyes before turning his back to the others. He quickly gave a wave of his hand and said: "Kill him."

Ryou looked startled. "My Lord, don't you believe it is best to keep him. He is a well-trained spy. He might be of some use to us. Information wise" the albino said carefully sensing that something was indeed bothering the king and it was probably best to take the same precaution that Jou had. It didn't shock him that Yugi had ordered the captive's immediate execution. He would have probably done the same if it was just another member of the Rajos but Ryou had no doubt that the man that they had in their current possession could be of great value to them. Possibly even use him as a trade if he was valuable enough. Ryou, along with Malik and Jou, waited patiently for the king to respond.

"This," Yugi said suddenly, "is why you are the head of my council, Ryou. Always thinking ahead."

Yugi turned to face everyone again with a small smirk. "Do what you wish with him" he told Ryou and then instructed Malik to place the prisoner in the dungeon until Ryou had time to decide what measures were necessary.

Malik sighed. "Aww man Ryou! You ruined my fun! I haven't killed someone in like four hours! Thanks a lot!" Malik mumbled as he walked out of the room, effortlessly pulling the squirming captive along.

Yugi snickered at the Egyptian's antics before focusing his attention back on Ryou. "And you! Don't think I didn't notice that my lord nonsense. I swear, any of you three call me that again, I'll be ordering your execution," Yugi said 'seemingly' playfully but with Yugi you never knew.

Ryou just whispered a quiet apology in response before Yugi allowed him to take leave. "You should be off as well" Yugi said motioning towards Jou.

The blonde looked puzzled. "To bed? But I—"

"Have been working the night shift for days now. Take a rest. Malik has got it under control. Now off with you!" Yugi said. Although there was playfulness in Yugi's tone, he was completely serious. So Jou, knowing that it was best not to argue with his small friend, bid his king goodnight before exiting the room, leaving Yugi all to himself once again.

The youth began to pace once again. After a few circles around the room, Yugi said aloud to himself: "What are you planning, Yami?"

…

Yuri: Please tell me what you guys think! Review! See you next time.

P.S. So as you can tell, these are not just the regular vampires. The can go out in the day and they don't turn into bats. They have fangs and wings to fly. They drink blood but they also feast on regular food. Any questions? Just let me know.

More P.S. For all the chapters in this story, there will be words in bold print. Each set of these words symbolize a line/phrase that I took out from the song 'Disturbia.' In the end, all of the words of the song will be said. And just so you guys get an idea of what is to come, there's a link to the song on my page so take a look. Enjoy!


	2. Yami Rajos

Ryou: Bum-Bum-Be-Dum-Bum-Bum-Be-Dum-Bum

Bakura: What on God's earth are you doing?

Ryou: Singing 'Disturbia' of course.

Bakura: Oh great! I already have to deal with Yuri singing. Et tu Brute?

Yuri: Oh would you stop complaining? Besides I have work to do. I'm here to post Chapter 2 for my lovely readers. Please enjoy! And the chapters do get longer as the chapters go on. See you at the bottom.

…Yami Rajos…

A dark lone figure stood at the balcony that was connected to a very extravagant room. His crimson eyes shined into the darkness of the night as he scanned his surroundings swiftly. No threat of an attack detected, the average-height male continued his train of thought. His leather-clad hands gripped the railing impatiently. A mixture of black and red colored the young vampire's hair as golden lightening bolts shot up at different ends and gentle bangs graced his forehead. He turned when his bedroom door opened and discovered that it was left slightly ajar with no one in sight. A smirk came to the leader's lips as his fangs now became visible.

"Getting faster Thief?" said the deep and ominous voice of the devilishly handsome youth.

A slight groan was heard from a dark corner in his room from where a vampire appeared. The newcomer was dressed in black leather with fingerless black gloves similar to the ones the young king wore. His hair was a dark silver and his eyes a blood red; contrary to his normal brown eyes.

"One day Yami. One day I'll get you. And you won't even see it coming," said the silver-haired vampire.

Yami Rajos, the vampire king and leader of the infamous Rajos clan, laughed and said: "You keep thinking that Bakura."

Bakura Sanizaki was one of Yami's closest friends. He was the best spy that Yami had. Before that, Bakura was an infamous thief in the vampire world and had stolen valuable artifacts from both Azules and Rajos. When Yami had finally managed to catch him, the young king spared his life and in return Bakura would be a spy for the Rajos. No one ever knew that Yami and Bakura would become friends due to their clashing stubbornness and menacing ways but that's what made it interesting, Yami had once said. They both turned at the sound of a new arrival. At the door stood a tall brunet male with dark red eyes. Contrary from everyone else, his blood eyes didn't make him look more deadly. As a matter of fact the brunet's normal cold blue eyes made him look more emotionless and harsh than any other color ever could.

"Priest, state your business here," Bakura Sanizaki said in a serious tone.

The brunet's eyes narrowed as he glared intensely at the person who spoke at him. "Bakura, don't make me kill you," said the High Priest.

Bakura laughed and waved the brunet off as he said: "I'd like to see you try, Kaiba."

The one called Kaiba restrained himself from pouncing on the albino and instead redirected his attention to his friend, cousin, but most importantly his king.

"Yami, I come bearing bad news" Seto Kaiba said with a slight bow of his head.

Yami tilted his head to the side and said: "Well?"

Kaiba responded gravely: "One of our best and loyal spies, Nicholas Kiaz, has been captured."

Yami's whole expression changed as anger and rage filled his features. With a quick move of his hand, the young king threw a punch into the silver-painted walls beside him, creating a deep hole in the wall.

"Damn him to hell," Yami growled, his fist still in the wall. Kaiba and Bakura stood motionless, deciding that it was best to let Yami vent his anger in peace. Slowly Yami removed his fist from the wall and walked back out to the balcony.

He gripped on to the railing once more. It was indeed a great loss. Nicholas Kiaz was one of the best spies they had. Possibly even second or third to Bakura. Yami strode back in the room with intensity.

"Is he dead?" Yami asked when he entered the room.

"No" said a voice from the door. Yami looked up to see his dungeon keeper, Marik Nephroita, standing behind Kaiba.

"How do you know?" Yami said after a second.

"Claudius informed me" Marik replied.

Yami nodded. Claudius was another one of their spies.

"So he's going to try to use Nicholas" Yami said almost to himself.

"We can trust him. He knows better than that. **Nothing heard, nothing said,  
can't even speak about it**" Kaiba said quickly. "He's very loyal to you."

Yami looked like he was deep in thought but aloud he said: "What are you up to my little Yugi?"

The vampire king ordered everyone except Kaiba to leave and then walked out to the balcony, instructing Kaiba to follow him. After a few minutes of silence, Yami looked at Kaiba questionably and said: "What are today's numbers, Seto?"

In private, Yami called Seto by his first name. Something that the High Priest had forbidden anyone else to do. Yami was an exception because of their blood relation to each other. Kaiba at this time took out a small paper pad and read off of it slowly: "Five casualties, twelve wounded, and one capture. The Azules still haven't been able to make much ground in the past few months."

Yami shook his head and said: "Yes, but neither have we."

Kaiba agreed. "It seems that this war has come to a standstill."

This remark caused Yami to smile. "That's probably driving him crazy" the young king said. He knew very well that although Yugi was a great leader, the youth could not deal with stress as well as he could.

"How long has this war been going on?" Yami asked suddenly.

Kaiba was slightly surprised by the question but replied nonetheless. "About a year now I believe."

Yami nodded and then said: "As much as I love war and blood and all that, I must say that this standstill is pretty boring."

Kaiba looked at Yami and said: "What do you suggest?"

Yami smiled grew even wider. "Let's go out tomorrow. You, Bakura, Marik and I. There's sure to be something interesting to do."

"You mean on battle grounds?" Kaiba said with a serious tone.

Yami nodded but Kaiba didn't look like he was so happy. "If you go out there," Kaiba began, "then you increase your odds of getting wounded or worse."

Yami laughed and said: "Seto, you worry too much. You know stopping me from living is not going to stop me from dying. It's so boring being cooped up in this big castle all day. I may be a king but I am still very young. I need fresh air. Why do you think that I'm always out here? Remember what happened last time you didn't let me go out for about a week?"

Kaiba sighed. "Yes, you went on a blood rampage and killed over a dozen vampires in about two minutes" Kaiba said and then added with a laugh: "And you almost killed Bakura."

Yami grinned. "So come on, let's go. I can take care of myself. I don't need a guard to watch me like the Azules leader."

"Okay. But if you get killed, don't say I didn't warn you" Kaiba said as he began to lighten up.

"I don't think I'll be saying anything if I'm dead" Yami laughed.

"Well knowing you, you'll come back from the dead to harass my life" Kaiba said.

Soon after they exchanged a few more comments, Kaiba left and Yami went back to thinking alone on the balcony about his small king on the other side of the land. Someday soon, Yami would have to go pay his young rival a visit. Maybe if he got lucky, he could kill him slowly and sensually. He did, in fact, love the sound of Yugi's screams. With that thought in mind, Yami walked off of the balcony for the last time tonight and closed his windows. It would probably be best if he retired to bed a little bit early tonight. He didn't want to be as cranky as he was this morning and 'accidentally' kill another council member. Seto probably would not like it. Tomorrow he and his companions would step foot onto battle territory. Yes, tomorrow would be a good day.

…TBC…

Yuri: Till next time! Please Review! Love you all!


	3. Near Encounter

...Near Encounter...

"My Lord, Master Katsuya requests your immediate presence" said a large, well-built vampire. This remark caused Yugi to turn his full attention to the man who spoke to him. The youth waited a few moments before responding: "Very well then."

And with that, the man bowed and walked out of his king's room. Yugi then returned his attention to a small black book that lay gently on his lap. It wasn't open. Yugi couldn't bring himself to open it no matter how desperately he wanted to. It would have the answers to so many of his questions but it might also be the object that caused his demise. It all depended on what was written in it and, honestly, Yugi didn't feel like he had enough courage to do it. And maybe...it was for the best.

With one last sigh Yugi got to his feet and placed his cursed treasure underneath his blue pillow. This deed having been accomplished, the amethyst-eyed king made his way to the main hall and within a few seconds was in Jou's room.

"You know Jou," Yugi said with a large smirk on his face as he climbed over the small hills of dirty clothing, "You can have the maids clean your room."

Jou looked up at his friend and quickly managed to swallow the large amount of food that was in his mouth before replying: "Yeah but then I never know where anything is. This way I know exactly where to find stuff."

Yugi smiled and said thoughtfully: "Hmm, be disorganized to be organized? Revolutionary."

Yugi dodged a green shirt that was thrown at his head with a laugh. A sheepish grin also graced his blonde friend's lips. The thing Yugi loved about Jou was that the boy had treated Yugi like a person, not just like a king. Jou wasn't afraid to yell at or correct Yugi. Well, at least he wasn't sometimes. Every now and then Jou would act very formal to Yugi when the blonde sensed some disturbance in Yugi's attitude. But Yugi would just tell him that there was no need for formalities. Not when it came to him, Ryou, or Malik anyways.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Yugi asked curiously.

Jou looked like he was having trouble with what he was trying to say. He was obviously trying to bring up a sensitive topic with gentleness. "Well, I've been noticing that you have been acting strange lately and I just—"

"I know Jou. You want to know if I want to talk about it. Thank you but no. I need to deal with this myself. But I'm glad to know that you're there if I need you."

Jou said with a small smile: "Anytime." The blonde then added: "So what do you want to do? What do you suggest will help you?"

Yugi sighed. "**I gotta get out or figure this shit out**" said the small king.

Jou nodded in understanding and said: "Alright then. Let's go out."

"Really?" Yugi asked skeptically. "No guards?"

"Just me and the boys" Jou said simply.

"Disguises?" Yugi said.

"Required, of course" Jou answered.

Yugi nodded happily before he rushed out of Jou's room and walked to his room. Once there, he dug into the large, magnificent closet and pulled out a dark grey cape with a hood. He quickly called upon Ryou and Malik and had instructed the two of what their daily plans would be.

"So, we're going to go the markets today?" Malik asked excitedly.

Ryou shook his head. "Yugi, that place is crawling with members of the Rajos. In this time of war, you going out into the public unguarded is not wise" Ryou said disapprovingly.

Yugi waved Ryou's concern off and said: "Don't worry; we'll be using our capes. And the market is also a place where many Azules go. We'll be fine."

Ryou still looked very upset. He was the parent of the group and this idea was not at all to his liking. However, he was merely an advisor to the Azules leader. He knew that he couldn't stop Yugi from going if he really wanted to so there was no point in arguing any further. About an hour later, Yugi and his companions, all dressed in grey capes, exited the large castle through a hidden door behind a book shelve that the four had discovered when they were mere children. With every step that Yugi took away from the castle, he felt the large burden on his shoulders begin to disappear. He sighed a sigh of relief when they were so far that he could no longer see his home.

...

"Marik! Put him down!" Yami ordered as he sat at the head of the long wooden breakfast table in the main living area. Marik, knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea to disobey Yami, growled as placed the vampire that he held in his grasp back on the ground. The vampire then quickly ran for his life, leaving the other four laughing in their seats hysterically.

"Marik, I think you made the poor soul shit himself" Bakura said humorously.

"Well, he shouldn't have overcooked my food" Marik said and then looked over to Yami before adding: "Why didn't let me kill him? You would have if he had done the same to you."

Yami rolled his eyes and said: "Well, since you have brutally murdered every single chef that I've had that has messed up your food, I seem to have a shortage of cooks. So I need him. You can kill him after Kaiba finds a few more workers."

"Oh why do I have to do everything around here?" Kaiba mumbled. Yami gave Kaiba a wink in response and said: "Because if I let someone else like Bakura organize my staff than I'll have a whole bunch of bloodthirsty, sex-addicted whores who would never get anything done."

Bakura nodded his head in agreement as he took another fork-full of food from his plate and shoved it in his mouth.

Yami stood to his feet suddenly and said: "I'll meet you guys at the palace gates. I have to go get my cape."

Without waiting for a response, Yami walked out of the living room and into his bedroom. He quickly found his dark grey cape in his closet. However, when he yanked it out, a small black book came flying out as well and landed at Yami's feet. For a moment, Yami was very hesitant to pick it up. He had forgotten that he had thrown that cursed thing in his closet and now it was staring him menacingly in the face. Eventually he kneeled down to the floor and cupped the object in hands. When he got back to his feet, he didn't move. He just stared at the small book in his hands. He had never opened it... and he was never going to. Suddenly the young king violently threw the book at the wall and walked quickly out of his room, not seeing where the book landed.

When Yami had walked outside of his large castle, Kaiba and the other two were already dressed in their grey colored capes waiting patiently.

"Shall we?" Yami said as he approached his companions and soon after they began to make their way to the markets.

...

The Middleway markets were about a dozen outside stores lined up next to each other. They were located in Malabuena. A town that was directly between the Rajos and the Azules cities. Therefore, the markets were infested with both members of the two clans and then of course miscellaneous vampires who were part of smaller, less important clans. The markets, surprisingly, were actually a very peaceful place to shop and sell even with the collision of several different clans. The first reason why they were not a place of arguments and fights was because the stores were only opened in the day time so there was no way to tell who belonged to which clan. The only way someone could actually find out was if the person had told them or if it was nighttime, because then they could just tell by whatever color the person's eyes turned.

Another reason why it was a place of tranquility was because a lot of people who shopped there didn't care about there being another clan in their presence. In fact, until the war began, the Rajos and the Azures were allies who preyed on other clans. Of course, that was until the deadly attack and murder of the previous Rajos leader, the grandfather of Yami Rajos, Deynit Rajos. The blame fell on a few members of the Azules clan, thus the divide between the two clans. The divide intensified when a Rajos assassin murdered the previous Azules leader, the grandfather of Yugi Azules, Soloman Azules. When Yugi and Yami had taken their thrones, the war had already begun. And it would seem that it would never end. Azules and Rajos members were instructed by their leaders to kill if they ever came in contact with one another and if this order was disobeyed, then it would be punishable by death. So even though most of the members of the clans despised each other, there were members who purposely remained oblivious to their surroundings so as to promote peace and not war. Most of those people went to the Middleway markets and on this particular day, so did the leaders of the Azules and Rajos clans.

...

Yugi made his way through the different shops. He had told Jou that he was going to check out a candy shop for a moment and after receiving consent, even thought he really didn't need it, he left his friends. He was currently in the candy store looking at some sweets to take come. He did look slightly suspicious due to the fact that he wore a long cape and hood that shielded his hair and eyes but he had to for his protection. Even though this wasn't a place known for its violence between rival clans, he was just not a regular member. He was the king. And although usually vampires couldn't tell clans apart during the day, every clan member knew what the kings of other clans looked like and if a Rajos member had spotted him then he would be in danger. But of course he could handle himself. He would pay to see someone try to take him down. A smile grace his lips as he found exactly what he was looking for and turned around quickly to find out where he needed to pay for this. So quickly in fact that he ran right into someone, dropping his pieces of candy to the floor.

"I apologize, sir" Yugi said politely. The man was lucky he had to disguise himself or else the other vampire would probably be executed on the spot. The next thing he heard almost made his heart stop.

"It's alright" said the vampire dressed in a long grey cape similar to Yugi's. The voice was immediately recognizable to the young king but before he could react the other vampire had pulled out a long, slim, deadly sword.

"Lord Azules. Yami would be ever so delighted to see you again" the man said taking off his hood, revealing his crystal blue eyes.

Yugi took off his hood as well and said bearing long, white fangs: "Kaiba, what a pleasure to see you."

Kaiba scowled and said sarcastically: "Oh no, the pleasure is all mines."

Before Yugi could speak, a tall figure stood directly in front of him and he felt two pairs of hands grab on to his wrists.

"Take him. I'll see you back at the castle" Jou said, keeping his eyes on Kaiba the entire time with a smirk.

All Jou heard was Yugi curse as he protested but luckily Ryou and Malik managed to disappear with him much to Kaiba's dismay. However, now he had a new target. His favorite target.

"Well Mutt, I can see that you're still babysitting that pathetic excuse for a king" Kaiba said with a smile.

Jou glared at the brunet in front of him, still holding his sword in his hand. "After I kick your ass, I'll take you to this lovely little place called home where you'll be mutilated and tortured. Sounds like fun, no?" Jou said seriously.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, his sword still positioned towards Jou's face. "Mutt, you do indeed give yourself too much credit. You have yet to realize that you are dumber than the candy in this store. You couldn't find my ass, or your house for that matter, with a map and a GPS."

Jou's glare intensified. "Kaiba, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you are the only arrogant prick that can piss me off this much."

Kaiba smiled and said: "It's my sole purpose in life."

Jou growled and made a swift attack towards Kaiba but suddenly his world went black and his body fell limp.

Kaiba looked from Jou's unconscious body on the floor to Bakura who was standing where Jou once stood with a metal object in his hand. Marik was off in the corner.

"Why'd you do that?" Kaiba said pissed off that he was now unable to humiliate the blonde any further.

All of the sudden, Yami came down from the ceiling and landed on the floor directly in front of Kaiba.

"Trade" was all Yami said.

Kaiba looked confused. "What?" he said.

Yami smiled. "We can trade this idiotic fool for Nicholas."

Kaiba thought about what Yami said for a few moments. On the up side, Yugi would most definitely go through with the trade because Jou was his best friend. The down side was now he wouldn't be able to kill the blonde. Oh well...he'd have other opportunities to do so.

Kaiba watched as Yami bent to the floor and picked up the candy that was sprawled out everywhere. He looked at it for a moment and then with a smile said aloud: "Oh Yugi. You haven't changed a bit."

"Were you here when Yugi was?" Kaiba asked.

Yami shook his head. "Of course not. Surely if I was, he'd be dead by now."

"Then how did you know that he was here?" Kaiba said.

Yami smiled and said holding up a piece of candy: "Apple chocolate flavored candies. His favorite."

He pocketed the few pieces of candy before he made his way to the door and announced that they would be departing now to make preparations for tonight's trade.

"Wait!" Kaiba said making everyone stop in their tracks. "You're going to make me carry him, aren't you?" he said directing his question at Yami.

Yami didn't respond but instead gave Kaiba a bright grin before exiting the store followed by Bakura and Marik.

'Great' Kaiba said to himself as he picked up Jou's limp body. 'About 160 pounds of dead weight.'

Kaiba walked outside, purposely hitting Jou's head against the door as he did. 'Someone's going to have a headache when they wake up' Kaiba snickered.

It didn't take too long for the four Rajos members and one unconscious Azules member to get back to their castle. After a few steps were taken, Yami entered his room and picked up his phone. He had entrusted Seto with Jou's body until the blonde awakened. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea' Yami said to himself with a smile. He listened as the phone began to ring and his fangs appeared when someone picked up. The exact person that he wanted to talk to.

"Yugi...it's me."

...TBC...

Yuri: Please Review! Love you all!


	4. See You Again

Yuri: Hey Guys! Before we begin, one of my faithful readers had a question, which Ryou and Bakura would be happy to answer.

Ryou: Just so everyone knows how to pronounce Azules, it's Ah-zoo-lez.

Bakura: Yeah, and Rajos is pronounced Ra-yos.

Yuri: Thanks guys! And now, I just wanted to let everyone know that the relationship between some of the characters might be confusing but I promise that as the chapters go on, you'll get all the answers to your questions. Ok? Good. Now let's get on with it. Enjoy!

…See You Again…

"How dare you take me from that store like a child! That was my fight! And now Jou is there and we have no way of knowing if he is okay or not!" Yugi said screaming as he paced back and forth the large throne room. Malik and Ryou just listened without saying a word. This was how it's been ever since they got there. Yugi had just gone off on a rampage and, evidently, he wasn't done yet.

"Why is everything so fucking stressful!" Yugi said smashing an antique vase against the wall.

Malik finally stood up from his chair next to Ryou, despite Ryou's warning, and spoke to his king: "Yugi, I—"

"No!" Yugi yelled out as he flew up Malik and stared the boy in his eyes. "You don't talk! This is my time to talk!"

Malik bit his lip before taking his seat once more. "Can't say I didn't warn you," Ryou whispered to his Egyptian friend.

**"All my life on my head, don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane,"** Yugi continued angrily almost to himself. He was no longer yelling at Ryou and Malik about taking him away to the castle. Now he was just yelling about life in general. And it wasn't the leadership he was referring to. He was stressed about his personal life. The life that no one had known about. Except for a few people that is.

Malik and Ryou were saved from any possible further reprimand when the phone in the room began to ring loudly. Usually it was Ryou's job to answer the phones in the castle but, at this moment, the albino was too afraid of getting Yugi any angrier to get up and answer it. Luckily he didn't have to when he saw his young king stride across the room and violently pick up the phone. The albino felt sorry for whomever it was that was on the other line.

…

Kaiba had first met Jou after he had found out about Yami's relationship with the Azules leader. Kaiba had known instantly that no good could come out of the affair, especially since there was a war going on but no matter how many times he would try to persuade Yami of this, the Rajos leader refused to listen. Months ago, when Kaiba had snuck into the Azules castle and confronted Yugi, Jou appeared and 'attempted' to kill him. Ever since then he and Jou have had a very violent relationship, even after Yami and Yugi turned on each other. In fact, Kaiba and Yami's hate for Jou and Yugi, and Jou and Yugi's hate for Kaiba and Yami actually deepened the divide between the Rajos and Azules.

At this moment, Kaiba was taking long strides down the hallway as he made his way to the 'interrogation' room as they liked to call it. He had just finished hearing Yami complain about how they never went to the battle grounds, which was where they were suppose to go after the markets but because of the event that had occurred, they didn't go. After a few more steps and a left turn, Kaiba opened the large wooden door and what he saw did not please him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaiba said angrily as he examined the scene before him. Jou was still unconscious. The blonde was, in fact, exactly where Kaiba had left him. Hunched over in a chair with his head resting on the table and his wrists and ankles tied up in chains. What he didn't expect to see was Lizara, an unimportant member of the council, bending over Jou. The next thing he noticed was that Jou had no shirt on and he instantly refocused his attention on the startled vampire.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" Kaiba repeated himself.

"Oh, you scared me for a second, Kaiba," Lizara said with a hand on her chest. "I was just playing with this new captive" she said with a grin. "Isn't he beautiful?" she said as she gently touched Jou's forehead and pushed his bangs to the side. "Perfect for fucking then killing, right?"

Kaiba looked strangely at the girl for a second before saying quietly but deadly: "Come with me for a second."

Lizara looked disappointed by the thought of leaving Jou but knew it was best not to disobey Kaiba. She quickly followed Kaiba out of the room and stood right outside of the door as he closed it. Within a few seconds, Lizara was up in the air; her feet were inches from the ground.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you doing?" she coughed out as her hands flew to Kaiba's hand, which was grasped tightly around her neck.

Kaiba ignored the girl's remark. "The only person who can kill Jou," he said tightening his grip on the Lizara's neck, "is me." And with that, Kaiba snapped the girl's neck and let her limp body fall to the ground. He didn't hesitate from walking back into the 'interrogation' room with ease as if he didn't just murder somebody. When he entered the room, Jou was awake and not so happy.

"Kaiba you mother fucker!" he screamed as he struggled with his restraints. "If you don't let me go, I'll—"

"Do what?" Kaiba said with a smile as he sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table. "It doesn't look like you're in much of a position to do anything."

"Fuck you!" Jou barked.

Kaiba shook his head. "I know you want to but I'd rather die."

Jou laughed. "Good. Do the world a favor. And as to the fucking part, you're disgusting."

Kaiba smiled. "Thank you."

Jou glared at the brunet across from him. He despised Kaiba's smug and stuck up behavior. Always acting like he was king of the fucking world. He watched as Kaiba got back to his feet and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jou said angrily.

"Why? You going to miss me?" Kaiba said.

"In your dreams," Jou scoffed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and before exiting said: "I have to go see if everything is set with the trade tonight. Too bad because this could have been a perfect opportunity to kill you."

Jou growled as Kaiba left. After calling Kaiba every negative word that he could possibly think of, he laid his head back down on the table and groaned. "Man, I have a huge headache" he said aloud as his head continued to throb painfully.

…

"What?" Yugi said angrily when he picked up the phone.

"Yugi…it's me"

Yugi's fangs instantly appeared. With an ominous voice the amethyst-eyed youth said slowly: "Yami, can't get enough of me, I see?"

Yami smiled bitterly and said: "On the contrary my dear Yugi, I've had enough of you to last me a lifetime."

Yugi growled into the phone. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, it has come to my attention that I have something that belongs to you" Yami said with humor in his voice. "A certain blonde to be more specific."

The disdain and anger that crept into Yugi's voice made Yami's smile widen even more. In the most threatening manner Yugi said: "If you lay a hand—"

Yami quickly cut Yugi off and said sensually: "Yugi, it is not me you have to threaten. My hands only touch your body—"

"You disgust me," said Yugi in disdain and anger.

"I did a lot more than that, hmm?" said Yami with a menacing smile.

Yugi, completely ignoring Yami's last remark, said: "What do you want for Jou?"

"I want my spy back" Yami said and then added seductively: "And if you wanted to toss in something extra than I would be delighted to take you."

"But if you laid a hand on me than I would have to kill you, and I don't think you'll like that," Yugi said with a smile.

Yami snarled and said: "I'd like to see you try."

"All in good time Yami," Yugi said threateningly.

Yami smiled at Yugi's comment and then said simply: "Midnight. At the bridge. The first place we met. Do you remember, my love?"

Yugi paused for a second before responding. "Yes. I do. You know, that would be the perfect place for you to die, don't you think?"

Yami did not respond. After a few minutes of silence, Yami said: "See you there."

And then the line went dead.

…

Yugi's blue eyes shined beautifully in the night sky. He, along with Ryou, Malik, and their captive, stood waiting impatiently on the bridge where Yami had instructed him to go to. Yugi did not bring along more members because he knew that Yami wouldn't either and he also didn't want to appear as if he couldn't take care of himself. As he leaned against one of the railings, he tapped his foot at a steady pace. For a moment, he felt warmth fill his body. This was the place where he and Yami first met.

Flashback

Yugi stood at the edge of the bridge and looked deeply at his reflection in the water that flowed underneath him. It was a very cloudy yet very beautiful day. It was a bit chilly but that's the type of weather Yugi liked. The gentle breeze caressed the youth's face as leaves fell in circles around him. Autumn. His favorite season.

Yugi exhaled deeply. He was so stressed. In about a week, he would be taking over the throne. He would be the new leader of the Azules. Something that did not appeal to him as much as it should have. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had been standing right beside him until the stranger spoke.

"You're too pretty to be here all by yourself" said the stranger.

Yugi jumped slightly at the sudden voice and then looked to the man next to him. He was shocked at how much the stranger looked like him but the man definitely had a couple of features that were not at all similar to Yugi. One being his eyes, which were a deep powerful crimson. So beautiful.

Yugi then realized that he had just been staring at the man standing next to him and he quickly blushed and turned away making the stranger laugh a little.

"My name is Yami" the man said.

Yugi felt memorized by the charm in the young man's voice but didn't show it. "Yugi" the amethyst-eyed boy said quickly.

"Yugi?" Yami said with a smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful person."

"Nice try but you're about the third person to tell me that today," Yugi said bitterly.

"Well, how did it work out for the other two?" Yami said smiling.

Yugi smirked and said: "Not as well as it's working out for you."

"I'm glad to hear that" Yami said in a tone that made unfamiliar sensations run up and down Yugi's spine. Then suddenly, without a moment's notice, Yami bent down and placed his lips on Yugi's. What surprised Yugi even more than this was that the soon-to-be-king didn't do anything. He didn't kill Yami on the spot like he would have done to anyone else who would dare to claim him like that without permission. Instead he kissed back and made a small yelp when Yami dugs his fangs into Yugi's lips causing blood to come out, which Yami licked up seductively.

When Yami took his lips away from Yugi's, much to the smaller one's dismay, he reached out to one of Yugi's hands and kissed it softly. "Yugi, I will see you again" Yami said before he turned around and walked away. Yugi watched him until Yami was completely out of sight and then found it impossible to think about anything else but the kiss that they just shared.

End of Flashback

Now Yugi was on that bridge once again but this time he had not had the same feelings towards Yami that he did that day. Now, when he thought about or saw Yami, he felt anger, rage, disgust, betrayed but most of all pain, but of course he would never admit that to himself or to anyone else.

He was facing towards his companions when a smiled slowly crept up on his lips and aloud he said: "Yami."

He turned around to see Yami on the other side of the bridge accompanied by Kaiba, Jou, and two other people that he didn't know. Two people who looked surprisingly a lot like Malik and Ryou.

Slowly and carefully Yami and Yugi made their way to the middle of the bridge while everyone else stayed put. When the two kings stood only a few feet away from each other, they stopped and stared. No words were exchanged for a few moments as the whole world around them seemed to be completely silent. This was the first time that Yami and Yugi had seen each other in about a month. Yami was the first to speak.

"Yugi, you look as beautiful as ever" Yami said with a sinister smile.

"Cut the shit, Yami. Give me back Jou" Yugi said with narrowed blue eyes.

Yami just laughed but nonetheless snapped his fingers, and Kaiba reluctantly untied Jou.

"Go Mutt, while you still can" Kaiba said menacingly.

Jou rubbed his wrists after the restraints were removed and then looked up at Kaiba and said: "Okay but before I go…"

Jou clenched fist met Kaiba's right cheek, which forced the brunet back a couple of steps. After Kaiba had comprehended what had just happened, he touched his cheek and yelled bearing his fangs: "Why you! I'm going to kill you!"

Kaiba tried to attack Jou but was stopped by Ryou and Malik. Bakura and Marik then appeared beside Kaiba and stood in battle position.

"You three have lived your last night" Bakura said menacingly. Although he was focused on all three of them, his main focus fell on a boy who looked a lot like himself.

Before long, an all out brawl began. Yami and Yugi, however, remained where they were and just continued to stare at each other. Red and blue clashed with ferocity.

Suddenly, Yami took a step towards Yugi but the Azules king did not flinch. After a few more steps, Yami was so close that Yugi could feel Yami's breath on his face.

"Yugi" Yami whispered as he bent down to Yugi's ear. "You will be mine," he said and nipped Yugi's ear making tingling sensations flow through Yugi's body.

Yugi pushed Yami away and said gravely: "Over my dead body."

Yami laughed. "That, my love, can be arranged."

This being said, Yami turned and screamed out: "Kaiba, Bakura, Marik! We're leaving!"

"Jou, Ryou, Malik! We are also leaving" Yugi said.

No one moved for a few minutes. Marik and Malik were glaring daggers at each other. Each one of them had taken a couple of punches from the other and the last thing they wanted to do was cut their fight short. The wanted to fight until one of them was dead. Ryou was breathing heavily as blood slide down his cheek where Bakura had managed to cut him and Bakura was holding his side where Ryou had kicked him. Jou and Seto were kneeling on the floor; both of them badly bruised but still managed to keep their eyes on each other. No one wanted to leave. Everyone wanted to fight. But the look that Yami and Yugi gave their respective clan members was enough to force Malik, Ryou, and Jou to walk over to their leader and Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba to remain next to Yami.

As the members of the Azules began to walk away, Yami said: "Yugi, I will see you again."

Yugi didn't even turn back, he just kept walking straight and when he got to the end of the bridge where they had forgotten Nicholas he gave Yami a smile and said: "Don't forget your spy."

Yugi then kneed Nicholas in the stomach so hard that he fell to the ground. And with that, the Azules were gone. Yami glared of in the direction that Yugi went and then ordered Bakura and Marik to fetch Nicholas from the other side of the bridge.

"I can't believe you didn't let us kill them" Kaiba said as he wiped blood away from his lip where Jou had punched him.

Yami just smiled. "Don't worry, Seto. You'll get your chance."

Kaiba scoffed. "You better be right."

"Aren't I always?" Yami said.

…TBC…

Yuri: Love you all! Please review!


	5. The Banquet of Love and War

Yuri: Hey guys! Okay so listen there is a big sex scene in this chapter so if there are some of you guys that don't really like that then just scroll down to where you see END in bottom.

…The Banquet of Love and War...

START

"Tell me," Yami whispered huskly inches away from Yugi's lips as he continued to thrust in and out of his sweet love.

"I want you to fuck me," Yugi panted heavily. He barely found the strength within his small body to talk, not to mention that the sex-filled atmosphere around him intoxicated his mind. But he didn't let that stop him from grabbing on to Yami's hair tightly and whispering seductively in his ear: "Now, I want you to tell me something."

"And what is that?" Yami said, only half paying attention, as he continued to rock in and out of Yugi. Before the Rajos king knew it, Yugi had managed to flip Yami over and now he had his back against the bed with Yugi straddling his hips. "Tell me you want me to fuck you" Yugi said as he created a cut down Yami's chest and stomach with his nails. Yami instantly took hold of Yugi's hands and said: "I am the one on top."

A smile fell upon Yugi's lips as he bent down to Yami's ear and whispered: "If you want the top, then you'll have to fight for it."

Yami turned around on the bed so that Yugi was now on the bottom once again. He silenced any protests that the youth had by claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Yami tried to explore Yugi's warm cavern but was stopped by Yugi's own tongue. The two fought strongly for their chance to dominate the other and, in the end, Yugi had one the duel. Claiming his prize, Yugi licked over every crevice in Yami's mouth and when he was done he said with a satisfied smirk: "I won."

Yugi was caught off guard when the youth on top of him laughed slightly. "Oh, have you now?" Yami said and, all of the sudden, Yugi heard a small clinking noise as he felt something tighten around his wrists. He snapped his head up only to realize that Yami had handcuffed his wrists to the two bedposts opposite each other. "On the contrary, Yugi" Yami said as he positioned him at Yugi's tight entrance. "I believe it is I who has won."

And with that, Yami forced himself into of Yugi once more, enjoying tremendously the piercing scream that came from Yugi's lips.

"Yami" said Yugi with a lust. "Faster…harder…" the youth panted out.

Yami, who was thrusting into Yugi while greedily kissing the young boy's chest, smiled and, complying with Yugi's demands, began to thrust hard into Yugi's sweet spot, making the Azules leader moan in pleasure and pain. Yami felt erotic sensations creeping throughout his entire body each time the boy beneath him yelled out. Yugi, arching his back every time Yami put his large hard member inside of him, pulled at the restraints vigorously, which resulted in blood pouring out from the slashes on his wrists that the handcuffs created. With much strength, Yugi managed to break through his restraints but the sex was so enticing that he didn't dare to try to move by trying to get back on top. He'd let Yami win this one. He was just lucky that Yugi couldn't even think straight enough to care that he wasn't the dominant one this time. But there would be many other opportunities, Yugi thought to himself with a smirk. Yugi's hands instead made their way to Yami's back and each time the crimson-eyed youth pushed into him, Yugi would dig his nails into Yami's back, forcing blood to seep out from Yami's back onto the bed. Yami's lips made their way from Yugi's chest back up to his neck and, without warning, he dug his fangs deeply into the amethyst-eyed king. The yelp that escaped Yugi's lips hypnotized him as he began to suck out Yugi's sweet blood. He almost couldn't stop himself. Yugi was so addicting. But, fortunately, Yami realized that if he didn't stop soon, then Yugi would probably pass out. With much reluctance, Yami withdrew his fangs and moved away from Yugi's neck to his warm lips while small streams of blood from the two puncture wounds that Yami had created dripped down Yugi's neck to the blankets beneath them. Yami smiled at the sight. Blood and sex.

With each passionate moan that escaped Yugi's lips, Yami felt his climax getting closer and closer. He quickly began to stroke Yugi's member. They were both out of breath and the likelihood of one of them passing out, from either the intensity of their hardcore sex or the proficient loss of blood, was increasing. With one final thrust, both of the kings climaxed.

"Yugi!" screamed Yami as he released his seed into Yugi.

"Yami!" screamed Yugi as he came onto Yami's stomach.

The taller of the two collapsed onto Yugi's sweating body, as both of them remained motionless, quickly breathing in and out, in an attempt to slower their heart rates. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of Yugi and Yami's panting, Yami raised his head up from Yugi's shoulders and looked into Yugi's lovely blue eyes.

END

"Yugi" said as he caressed the smaller boy's cheeks tenderly.

"Yeah?" Yugi managed to say.

"I think…" Yami began but couldn't make himself continue. What was he doing? If he said what he wanted to, then it would just make him vulnerable. Something that could be used against him. He kicked himself mentally for feeling the way he did. Yami Rajos did not care for other people, especially a leader of a rival clan. He didn't…he couldn't. Yami was slightly startled when he felt Yugi's lips claim his own. It wasn't a rough or passionate kiss. It was very, very gentle and loving. Something that Yami wasn't use to.

After they separated for air, Yami sighed. It was the moment of truth. This could mean the end of his kingship if people found out but…maybe it was worth it.

"I love you."

Yami felt his heart stop. Even though his mouth was open ready to say those words, it wasn't his voice that said it. He looked into Yugi's eyes. They were filled with lust, love, and fear.

"You love me?" was all Yami could say.

Yugi, fearing that his voice would show how panicked he was, just nodded. He forced himself to keep back the tears that were threatening to form in his crystal blue eyes. He felt so dumb. How could he say that? How could he admit that? Yami couldn't love him and yet he felt compelled to tell the older boy his forbidden feelings for him. Yugi made a motion to get up from the bed. He needed to get out. The pain and humiliation was killing him from the inside out. Yugi had expected Yami to just let him go but was shocked when Yami had refused to get off of him.

"Yugi, no don't leave me…I need you…I love you" Yami said as he kissed Yugi gently on the lips.

"But you can't" Yugi said in disbelief.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "And why not?"

"B-because you're the Rajos king. How could—"

"And you're the Azules king and yet you confessed that you love me."

Yami silenced any further protests from Yugi by placing a finger on Yugi's lips. "No more talk of this. We can figure all of this out some other time," Yami said as he rolled off of Yugi onto the bed and then wrapped his arms around his love tightly. "Right now, we're going to rest. Alright?"

Yugi nodded and then nuzzled himself into Yami's neck but not before placing a chaste kiss on the other one's lips.

"Goodnight Yami" Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled. "Goodnight Yugi."

Yugi loved the warmth that surrounded his body and Yami loved the treasure in his arms. Yugi listened intently to the steady beat of Yami's heart. This is how he wanted every night to be. Just Yami and him. Forever.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Yami's sleeping form with a smile. Yugi closed his eyes again but then he felt a sudden cold breeze sweep over him and no longer heard the enticing beat of Yami's heart. When he opened his eyes again, no one was there.

Yugi immediately sprung up to a sitting position on his bed and grabbed his chest. He looked around his large room and, after a few minutes, he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and turned on his small light. His blue eyes narrowed as he sat in silence. Moments later the lamp that was beside him smashed into the wall.

"Damn him!!" Yugi screamed as he got to his feet and walked over to the bathroom. He splashed freezing cold water in his face and then looked in the mirror over the sink.

Another dream! Fuck, why couldn't he get Yami out of his head!? That was the third night in the row since he saw Yami that night of the trade that he had dreamt about the crimson-eyed boy. He didn't want to though!

Yugi narrowed his eyes at his reflection. He no longer saw himself. He saw Yami. With a swift motion, Yugi punched the glass mirror in front of him, letting small glass shards fall to the floor.

"Yugi!" Jou yelled as he ran up to Yugi. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Jou dragged his small friend to the bed and sat him on the edge as he dug into a draw and pulled out a first-aid kit.

"What's that doing in here?" Yugi asked almost to himself.

"I put it in here because of occasions like this" Jou said as he took Yugi's bleeding hand and placed a alcohol cleaning pad on it. Yugi hissed violently at the stinging pain as his fangs appeared.

"Would you like to explain to me why you broke your mirror?" Jou said and then looked over to the wall and added: "And your lamp?"

Yugi sighed as Jou began to wrap his hand up. "I had another dream," Yugi said quietly.

Jou nodded in understanding as Yugi continued. "I don't know what to do Jou! I can't stop thinking of him! I just want to rip his pretty little heart out and force it down his throat!"

"Good, for a second there, I thought you still loved him" Jou said.

Yugi immediately stood to his feet and hissed violently: "Don't you dare say that! I never loved that idiot! Love is nothing but a weapon to be used against you! **It's a thief in the night to come and grab you; it can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind that can control you**."

"Wow! And I thought Yugi and Yami had a dysfunctional relationship before" Jou whispered aloud to himself after he exitted Yugi's room.

…

"You bitch!" Bakura yelled at the small girl who was wrapping his waist when he felt a sharp pain.

Marik laughed. "Wow he got you good."

"Yeah, next time I see that little brat, he'll be hanging from a tree," Bakura said bitterly and then added: "That black eye looks painful."

Marik nodded with narrowed eyes. Marik was pissed that he had let some scrony little bitch get the best of him but he had to admit, whoever that kid was, he definitely knew how to fight. Both Marik and Bakura turned their heads when they heard Kaiba speak.

"Yami, you have barely touched your food" Kaiba said as he watched his cousin pick at his food with a small fork.

"I'm sorry, Seto" Yami replied. "I just had a bad sleep last night."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows at Yami's tone. There was something more than what he had told him. What really happened was that Yami had had a dream about Yugi last night. Actually the same one that Yugi had.

"Well get over it," Kaiba said. "You have to prepare for tonight's L.O.W. banquet with the Superior."

Kaiba then looked over at Bakura and Marik and said: "And so do you."

Bakura tilted his head. "What's the L.O.W. banquet?"

Kaiba sighed. He forgot that Bakura was a relatively new addition to the team so of course the albino would have no idea what Kaiba was refering to. "The L.O.W., or Leaders of the world, banquet is an event that is held once a year where every king or queen from each vampire clan come together to listen to the Surperior, the king of all vampires and clans, talk about peace and war," Kaiba began. "It's a formal event so you have to dress properly. Each king and queen dress in the color of their clans, where as the guests that they bring along just dress in regular black suits with white long-sleeved, button-up shirt with black ties and vests. Understand?"

Bakura nodded his head slowly and then with a wave of the hand, Kaiba sent Bakura and Marik of to prepare for tonight's event.

…

"Yugi, you look wonderful," Ryou said as he watched his king walk down the stairs. Yugi smiled when he reached the bottom step and said brightly: "Thank you."

Yugi was dress in a regular black tuxedo with a baby blue tie. Underneath his suit jacket, he wore a matching blue vest over a white collared shirt. The dark eyeliner that was worn underneath Yugi's eyes exemplified that exquisite beauty of the amethyst orbs. Ryou, Malik, and Jou were all dressed in black suits as well except they had black ties and vests.

As the group began to make their way out of the castle, Jou walked next to Yugi and quietly said: "Yugi, I'm going to watch you okay? Just in case anyone tries to pull something."

Yugi smiled and said: "Okay Jou but don't worry. You know as well as I do that it is prohibited for any physicalaltercation to take place during this banquet and if someone does try something then they can be put to death instantly."

"I know Yugi, but that might not stop some people" Jou said slowly.

Yugi widened his smile. "Don't worry Jou. I can take care of myself."

…

Yami sat at his seat, dressed devilishly handsomely in a black tuxedo with a red tie. He had taken off his suit jacket, revealing a long sleeve white button-up shirt with a red vest, which went nicely with his black pants. The Superior was just finishing up his speech about peace and a whole bunch of other ridiculous nonsense. The Superior had sat at the head of the table while the kings and queens of all the different clans sat wherever their names were. Anyone who had accompanied their leaders remained behind them. Yami had refrained from paying any attention to the speech as his full focus was on a certain amethyst-eyed youth that sat directly across from him. Despite the countless glares and gestures that the Rajos king had received from Yugi, he continued to stare at him, which no doubt caused extreme uneasiness for the Azules king.

"And now that you have all heard what I have come to tell you, feast and dance!" the Superior said happily.

Slow music filled the large room as the kings stood up and while some went straight for the buffet and dance floor, others engaged in casual conversation.

"Yugi, you have grown so much since I've last seen you" said the leader of the Verdes as she walked over to the punch bowl.

"So have you, Anzu" Yugi said happily. He hadn't seen the brunette in years. They were good childhood friends. The girl's blue eyes shined with excitement as more and more people began to walk on to the dance floor. She looked dazzling in a long green dress with jade green heels. As friendly and kind Anzu appeared to be, she was one of the strictest rulers in the vampire world, and at night her and the members of her clan's eyes turned a furious green. Yugi was about to comment on the large amount of people who had showed up but his conversation with Anzu was cut short when someone reached out and took his hand.

"Yugi, may I have this dance?" Yami said with a slight bow and a sinister smile.

Yugi forced himself to control his emotions as he stared at Yami. In the politest voice that he could muster up, he said: "I'm sorry Yami but as you can see I am busy with—"

"Oh no!" Anzu said quickly. "Don't mind me! Yugi go ahead! Besides, I believe I see Mai over there" the brunette said pointing at the other side of the room.

"I'll see you later" Anzu said with a smile as she walked away.

Yugi didn't have time to plead with Anzu to stay as Yami harshly grabbed Yugi's hand and brought the small king to the center of the room. He then swung Yugi's body so that he was able to clasp on to Yugi's waist with one hand and to Yugi's hand with the other.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful tonight," Yami said as they began to move back and forth slowly with the song.

"And you are full of shit, as usual" Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smirked and then very subtlety pushed Yugi's back roughly against a mirror on the wall, making the smaller king bite his lips, which caused his lips to bleed, as to keep from yelling out in pain. The mirror cracked at the aggressive impact but luckily didn't shatter to the floor. Not like it would have mattered anyways. Everybody was too busy eating or chatting that no one would have noticed anything.

Yami instinctively claimed Yugi's lips and used his tongue to lick all of Yugi's blood from his mouth.

"Addicting" Yami said as he withdrew his lips from the Azules king and continued to dance.

"I hate you" was all Yugi said.

"Yes" Yami said. "But not as much as I hate you."

"I have a solution to our problem" Yugi said after a few seconds.

"I'm enthralled to hear it" Yami said.

"We fight it out until the death. That's the only way to solve this" Yugi said seriously.

"Hmm, but then the Superior would probably ask me to leave once you are dead" Yami said smiling.

Yami winced when Yugi dug his nails into his waist, piercing his skin.

"Tell me Yugi" Yami said, "Did you enjoy me fucking you all those nights?"

Yugi growled at the remark.

"So is that a yes?" Yami said with a menacing smile.

This time Yugi was the one who forced Yami against the wall. Whispering dangerously low, Yugi said: "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

After a few more moments of staring Yami in the eye, Yugi walked away but then quickly turned his head around and called out: "Oh, and Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I faked it" Yugi said with a smile and then found his way to the other side of the room, ignoring the sharp growl that escaped Yami's lips.

...TBC...

Yuri: So i'm almost done with the next chapter where Seto, Bakura, and Malik find Yugi's companions at the banquet so till then please review! Love you all!


	6. If I Never See Your Face Again

Yuri: Hey guys! I hope you guys like my new story. See you at the bottom.

…If I Never See Your Face Again…

Jou watched the scene before him intently. If either Yami or Yugi looked like they were going to attack, then the blonde needed to be ready. He had left Malik and Ryou at the buffet table when he saw Yami approach Yugi and then take him out on the dance floor. He had been in that exact spot since, without realizing that someone had been watching the two kings as well directly beside him.

"Still playing babysitter, mutt?" Kaiba said humorously.

Jou instantly snapped his head around to face the tall brunet with narrowed eyes. His entire body became tense, which was apparently noticeable to the person next to him.

"Calm yourself," Kaiba said. "Unfortunately the laws surrounding this dinner prohibit me from killing you so for tonight you are safe."

Jou rolled his eyes and said: "You don't scare me, Kaiba."

Kaiba only laughed. "Whatever you say."

Jou hated when people laughed at him and Kaiba was well aware of this. In the next second, Jou was standing only inches away from the brunet's face. He was barely audible but he made sure that Kaiba understood him loud and clear.

"I would be careful if I were you…wouldn't want anything to happen to Mokuba, now would we?" Jou whispered into Kaiba's ear with a smile.

Kaiba growled: "If you touch him, I will kill you."

Jou's smile widened even further as he said provokingly: "Bring it."

Kaiba flashed Jou his fangs as he smiled and said: "**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered so if you must falter, be wise.**"

Meanwhile, Yugi was leaning against a wall in the corner of the large room with a scowl on his face. It was amazing that he didn't burn a whole through the floor with the intensity of the glare that graced his large amethyst eyes. Yugi was absolutely pissed. He had known that Yami was going to show up to this dinner, but the Azules king had just decided to ignore him and have a good time. Evidently, Yami had other plans in mind.

"Wow. Hey do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?" said a relatively tall, good-looking vampire.

Yugi looked up and smiled sadistically at the man in front of him, before saying dangerously: "One more word and you die."

After Yugi watched the man walk away at a quick pace, the young king went back to thinking about Yami. One day soon, Yami was going to die. Yugi only hoped that he'd be the one who got the privilege to kill him.

…

Malik stood next to the punch bowl as he waited patiently for Ryou to emerge from the boy's bathroom. Each time someone he didn't know came his way he grasped the small dagger in his pocket until they passed by. Malik didn't trust anyone here. The only people he trusted were members of his own clan. Malik was very dedicated to both the Azules leader and clan.

Malik was actually so busy looking at the people in front of him that he didn't notice the person beside him until he heard

"Looking for someone?" said a deep voice.

Malik smiled and without looking at who spoke to him, he said: "I suggest you stay as far as you possibly can from me or else I might just have to slit your throat."

"With that dagger you have in your right pocket, Malik?"

Malik snapped his head towards the man who resembled himself so much. He was slightly surprised when he heard his name. But didn't pay it much attention.

"Well, I must say you are extremely lucky that we are here," Marik said.

"Any why is that?" Malik asked.

"Because I can't kill you here," Marik said smiling.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," Malik laughed.

"Is that a bet?" Marik said raising an eyebrow.

Malik looked interested. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to kill you and you obviously want to kill me so why not just battle it out and settle this?" Marik said as he and Malik continued to watch the people in front of them dance and eat.

Malik looked like he was deep in thought for a few moments before saying: "Where?"

"Malabuena woods?" Marik suggested.

"Sounds good," Malik agreed. The Egyptian Azules then quickly sensed the tension that was radiating off the corner of the room where Jou and Kaiba stood.

"One week. See you then," Malik said before sprinting off. The last thing he needed was for Jou to do something stupid.

…

"Honda, can you believe that both Yugi and Yami showed? I was sure that with the war going on they would not come," said a tall man with black here and green eyes.

"I know, Otogi! I'm surprised no one's been murdered yet with those two around," the one named Honda said with amazement.

"Yeah…yet," Otogi said as he and his companion made their way out of the men's room. All the while, Ryou stood there washing his hands listening to the bathroom gossip. He didn't care what anyone said, men gossiped so much more than women. When the two boys left, Ryou felt a chilling sensation creep down his spine. Suddenly the albino felt very uneasy and quickly wiped his hands with some paper towel and made a quick movement towards the exit. He stopped in his tracks when he saw an all to familiar person lean on against the door.

"So, we meet again," Bakura said with a sadistic grin.

Ryou backed up a few steps and glared. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Ryou yelled.

"That's harsh language for someone as innocent looking as you. If you don't watch your tongue then I may have to cut it out" Bakura said sinisterly.

Before Bakura knew it he saw Ryou do a quick movement and then felt a slash across his cheek. He turned his head to see a small knife sticking from the door only about half an inch away from his face. He touched his cheek and then hissed when he felt blood dripping down the side of his face.

"You're dead," Bakura said as he took two daggers from the inside of his jacket pocket and locked the bathroom door.

…TBC…

Yuri: This chapter was a little short but i'll make the next one really long for you guys. Okay, just to clear something up, Anzu, Mai, Honda, and Otogi were just here for these chapters (they might be in a few more if I need to throw in some extra characters but most likely not). They haven't nor will they have a relationship with any of the characters. However, Mokuba is going to play a minor role but once again he won't have a 'relationship' with any of the other characters. And I know there is a lot of talk of killing and violence and all that but that's what the story's about. And as the story goes on, I will undercover more and more of Yami and Yugi's past. As for Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura, this is the first time that they have met (besides from that night on the bridge). Kk? Well until next time. Love you all! Please Review!


	7. Confessions

Yuri: Hey just in case you guys don't know, I have two new stories so check them out. Thanks for reading! See you at the bottom! Enjoy!

…Confessions…

"He's not worth it," Malik said as he walked across the dance floor beside Jou. Malik had luckily gotten to Jou before Kaiba and the blonde got into it. The last time Jou and Kaiba fought, they both had to be hospitalized for days and, honestly, Malik didn't want to play caretaker again.

"He just pisses me off so much! I don't know what it is, there's just something about him. Ever since we first met, I wanted him dead and vice versa," Jou said grabbing a cup of wine from the server and downing it quickly.

Malik smirked as he glanced at Jou and said: "He really gets under your skin doesn't he?"

Jou laughed. "Like no one else."

_'Interesting,'_ Malik said to himself and then looked up towards the bathroom door. He had forgotten about Ryou after he had his discussion with Marik and now he grew suspicious. Why was Ryou still in the bathroom?

Little to his knowledge, Ryou was currently fighting for his life against a psychotic maniac.

"What's wrong little Ryou?" Bakura said pinning Ryou against a wall. "Too much bark and not enough bite?"

Ryou revealed his long fangs and spat out: "You don't scare me!"

"No?" Bakura asked humorously and then whispered into Ryou's ear seductively. "By the time this is over, you will be begging me to kill you."

Ryou tried to free his arms but Bakura brought them over his head and held on to them tight as the taller albino stuck out his fangs and harshly trusted them into Ryou's soft neck.

Ryou bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his lips, which Bakura instantly noticed.

"You know," Bakura said letting Ryou's blood slide down the boy's pale chest. "If you still wish to live then we could settle a little agreement…"

Ryou glared. "I don't negotiate with despicable pieces of shit like you—"

Ryou's remark was rewarded with a backhand slap across the face.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Bakura said throwing Ryou roughly against the bathroom wall.

Ryou yelled out in pain which only caused Bakura to smile. "You do sound beautiful when you scream. Now if only you could scream out my name."

Ryou's eyes went wide with the suggestion as Bakura continued to talk.

"Come on. I bet you are the type to want someone to ravish you. To make love to you like never before. I…," Bakura said leaving a small trail of bite marks down Ryou's neck, "could be that someone."

Ryou did not respond. The smaller of the two just turned his head away so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"You decide Ryou. I could kill you now…or you could enter a whole new world with me…" Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "I would be betraying my king if I involved myself with you…as would you if you involved yourself with me."

"You worry about others to much," Bakura said distastefully. "I am loyal to my king but I am also loyal to myself. I know you feel the same. You could have killed me on the bridge that day and I could have killed you but we didn't."

Bakura had finally released Ryou and instead of making a grab for the dagger in his pocket, he stood there staring at Bakura curiously.

"I couldn't kill you," Ryou said quietly after a few moments.

"Why not?" Bakura inquired.

"Because…I just couldn't…I don't know why," Ryou admitted.

"Well, I know why I couldn't kill you," Bakura said. "You were too beautiful. Like an angel. And as much I wanted to, I couldn't. Because I want you. I want to make love to you every night. We may have our differences but in the end, I want you."

Ryou blushed at the comment. The man that he had despised so much only minutes ago was now the man that Ryou wanted to have love him.

"No one can know," Ryou said giving in.

Bakura smirked. "No one will."

…

Yami standing beside Kaiba watched his little love intensely from the other side of the room. He knew that he was finally getting to Yugi and that only made the adrenaline in his body increase.

"I'm surprised you were able to control yourself," Yami said after Kaia had told him what Jou had said.

"As am I," Kaiba said. "But then again that Egyptian came to his side. But I do not worry for Katsuya will get his soon enough."

Yami laughed and then went back to watching the other king.

"What do you plan to do?" Kaiba asked suspiciously noticing Yami's gaze.

Yami shrugged. "Destroy him," was all the crimson-eyed youth said.

"Brief," Kaiba replied sipping a glass of red wine.

Yami smirked bitterly. "Like his love."

Kaiba shook his head slightly and was about to say something when Bakura appeared beside them and said: "Can I know what happened between you and Lord Azules?"

Yami kept his eyes on Yugi as he spoke. "Simple. We fell in love. And I, being a very foolish man back then, was willing to do anything for him. And then one day…I learned that he was only using me to destroy the Rajos clan."

"Betrayal," Bakura whispered quietly. "A silent killer."

Yami broke out into insane laughter. "He only killed my heart. All I want to do is return the favor. His life for my heart…sounds like an even exchange, does it not?"

"Sounds good to me," Kaiba said as he sipped more of his drink.

Yami looked back at the spot Yugi was only to realize that the small king had vanished. _'Damn it,_" Yami cursed.

…

"Hi Ryou," Yugi said as he entered the bathroom and found his albino friend washing something off his neck. "Something wrong?"

Ryou quickly shook his head. "No Yugi but thank you for asking."

Yugi gave Ryou a quizzical look. The petite vampire was acting extremely nervous but Yugi decided to push that to the side for now as something a lot more serious was on his mind.

"Ryou can I talk to you for a moment?" Yugi asked sitting on the counter.

Ryou held his breath for a moment and then nodded and said: "Of course Yugi."

Ryou waited for his king to talk but all Yugi good do was look down at the floor so he decided that it might be best for him to start of the conversation.

"Is this about Lord Rajos?" Ryou inquired only to get a small head nod from his friend.

"I don't know what to do Ryou…I love him but I hate him," Yugi said sadly. Ryou blinked his eyes a few times. Yugi was never one to show emotions. Even though he looked angelic, Yugi had always been fierce and a very good leader but right now, Yugi just seemed like a regular person in need of some advice.

"Well," Ryou said, "How can you both love him and hate him?"

Yugi sighed. Ryou had not known all the details about what occurred between him and the other vampire king. Only Jou was aware of what actually happened but in order for Ryou to help, the albino would have to be told everything.

"Ryou…at one time, I really did love him…I think I still do…but a short time ago, I discovered that his love for me was untrue. He was just using me to destroy the Azules clan. Suddenly, he turned on me and accused me of betraying him. He broke my heart, Ryou. And for that I hate him," Yugi explained.

Ryou tilted his head and said: "How did you find out that he was just using you?"

Yugi looked up at Ryou and said: "Because he always kept a little black book that he would write in every night. He would never let me see it so one day I snuck into his dresser and read it…it was all in there."

Ryou felt sympathetic for his small king. "So do you still love him?" Ryou asked still slightly confused about Yugi's feelings for the Rajos king.

"I don't know," Yugi said honestly. "I want him as far away from me as possible but at the same time I want his arms around me. I want him dead but at the same time I want to be with him. I'm so confused Ryou and every time I see him it just makes it worse."

Then Yugi said aloud to himself: "**Release me from this curse I'm in. I'm trying to remain tame but I'm struggling.**"

Ryou walked over to his friend and patted him on the back gently. "Don't worry Yugi. Things will work out for the better. And remember, you always have me, Jou, and Malik."

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Thanks Ryou," Yugi said embracing the other vampire. "I knew I could trust you."

Guilt flowed into Ryou's heart as he sighed and said: "Anytime Yugi."

Yugi opened the door to leave before turning and saying: "Oh yeah and if you tell anyone about this then I will hunt you down."

Ryou nodded as the bathroom door close. That was the second time in the last ten minutes that he had been threatened. _'Well, this was turning out to be a lovely dinner,_' Ryou said to himself sarcastically.

…TBC…

Yuri: Please Review! See you guys next time! Love you all!


	8. Compromise

Yuri: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

…Compromise…

After the banquet ended, the Superior instructed the members of both the Rajos and the Azules clan to stay after. Of course, neither of the members was happy about this.

The conference room that the Superior told them to go to was tense. On one side, sat the top four members of the Azules clan and on the other side sat the four top members of the Rajos clan. Yami and Yugi sat across from each other as they did earlier that evening. Yami was giving Yugi a deathly smile while Yugi just narrowed his eyes at the Rajos king. Then sat Kaiba and Jou, who were both glaring death at each other from across the table. Ryou, however, kept his eyes on his hands while Bakura looked at the boy across from him with a smile. Marik and Malik were the only ones not focused on the other. Instead, they were both just fidgeting impatiently as they waited for the Superior to arrive.

When the door opened, no one stopped what they were doing or even looked up for that matter.

"Lord Azules and Lord Rajos, thank you both for coming," the Superior said as he took a seat at the head of the long table. The leader took his seat and then after getting comfortable, he said slowly: "I called this meeting because this war needs to end. It's causing too many deaths and it is nothing but a waste of time. In order for the war to end, however, you all need to vent or give suggestions and what not. This is all about compromise. So…does anyone want to begin?"

The room stayed quiet as everybody waited for someone to speak up. After a few silent minutes, Jou said with a bit of humor in his voice: "Well, I think that the Rajos clan should just surrender. That would end it all."

Yugi and Malik snickered at Jou's remark.

"Well," Kaiba spoke up never taking his glare off of the blonde across from him but nevertheless wore a smirk on his face. "I think that we should just kill Katsuya. That would end all my headaches."

The other members of the Rajos clan broke out into hysterical laughter while Jou just intensified his glare.

"Maybe if the Rajos clan had a more…," Yugi said pretending to look for a good word, "…adequate king, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Yami laughed. "Adequate my love? You thought that I was more than 'adequate' in bed, didn't you? Or are you going to try to deny it again? "

Yugi flushed a deep scarlet. How dare he bring that up in front of everyone! Especially the Superior!

"Enough!" the Superior demanded. "This is not the way to compromise."

Yugi instantly stood to his feet and slammed a fist down on the table. "I refuse to compromise with this heartless, idiotic, selfish—"

"Too many compliments angel face," Yami interrupted with a smile.

Yugi's fangs appeared as he made a quick grab for the Rajos king only to be grabbed by the blonde sitting next to him.

"Don't Yugi. He's not worth it," Jou said repeating Malik's earlier words.

"And you are not worth my breath," Kaiba muttered quietly, however enough for Jou to hear.

"Why don't you do something instead of being a little bitch and just attacking me with words?" Jou said completely forgetting about Yugi for the moment. Kaiba immediately stood to his feet and grabbed Jou's shirt by the collar dragging him across the table.

Malik stood up and attempted to take a swing at Kaiba and defend his friend only to have his arm grabbed by Marik.

"Save that for next week," Marik said with a smile.

Both Bakura and Ryou looked at everyone around them arguing and decided that the best thing to do was just stay quiet.

"STOP!" the Superior yelled making everyone freeze in their place. "This meeting is postponed until you two can have a civil conversation!"

With that, the Superior left the room. Yugi watched him leave and then turned around to realize that Yami was only inches away from his face.

"If only we could be completely alone," Yami said grabbing Yugi's hand and kissing it. "Then I could touch your body…everywhere…like I use to."

Yugi snatched his hand out of Yami's grip and hissed violently: "Get out of here."

Yami smiled and said slowly: "As you wish my angel…Kaiba, Bakura, Marik, let's go."

Kaiba scowled at his king but nevertheless headed for the door. Marik and Bakura who had remained relatively quiet the entire time just nodded before exiting.

Yami moved in close to Yugi and brushed their lips together. "Until later tonight…" Yami whispered.

Yugi growled as the Rajos king left. Yami loved playing games. That's why he would refer to Yugi as his love or his angel. That's why he would kiss him so sensually. Yami wanted to get close to him. He wanted to get Yugi alone. But they both knew that the second that they did, Yami would try to kill him and probably vice versa.

"Yugi, let's get out of here," Jou said bitterly straightening out his shirt.

Yugi nodded and with that, the members of the Azules clan left the conference room.

…

Yugi paced back and forth in his room. He was waiting. He knew that Yami would be here tonight. But he actually wanted to get all his anger out without being interrupted so he purposely informed Jou and the others to get to bed early. It was now a minute to midnight. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had flown in through his window or that now that someone was standing directly behind him. At least until he felt crimson eyes burning into his back but by then it was too late to react.

Yami yanked Yugi's head back by his hair making the small king wince in pain. The Rajos king then took out a long skinny knife and put it to Yugi's throat…

…TBC…

Yuri: Sorry for the short chapter! And the cliffy! Longer one next time! See you guys later! Please Review!


	9. Betrayed

Yuri: Hi people! I've missed you. I don't want to put you through the torture of having to listen to me chat about nothing in particular so without further delay here is the next chapter of Disturbia! Enjoy!

…Betrayed…

_Disturbia: A place of utter confusion and darkness._

A dark chuckle echoed in the dim light room. The evil in it almost made Yugi flinch. Almost. Yugi's eyes locked on to his captive's. Such an enticing ruby color. Beautiful in every way. However there was pure darkness in them, giving them a look of slight insanity. Yugi wanted to pounce on the other. Either to kiss him passionately because of his undying and eternal love for the other or to kill him because of the intense pain that he had caused his heart to feel. At this point, Yugi wasn't sure which. But the knife held to his throat and the hand that held a fist full of his unique hair was preventing him from doing either.

"Well I must say," Yami began with a tone of dominance, "I am so happy that we have finally gotten a chance to be alone. It's been too long." Yugi didn't respond. He didn't even budge. All he did was keep his eyes looking directly into the others. Yami smiled.

"What's wrong Yugi? **Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light. Am I scaring you tonight?"**

"What do you want?" Yugi hissed impatiently. He was in no mood to play Yami's little games.

Yami snickered as he gave a sharp tug on Yugi's hair causing the other to wince out in pain. "Revenge of course," Yami said simply, that superior smirk never leaving his flawless face.

"Revenge?" Yugi spat out with a humorous tone. "For what? You can't possible blame me for you being born looking like that?" Yugi said with a slight chuckle of his own.

Yami's eyes instantly became dark as he threw Yugi to the ground roughly. "You always did have a sense of humor my little hikari. However, now it's just going to get you killed," Yami said walking away to the large window in Yugi's room with the thin knife still in his hand.

Yugi quickly made a grab for a nearby object that could be used as a weapon only to have a small dagger thrown at his hand, slicing it in the process. Yugi gasped out in pain as he held his now bleeding hand to his chest.

Yami clicked his tongue as he glanced over his shoulder and peered at the smaller boy. "I suggest you don't move or else next time I throw a dagger you won't be so lucky."

Yugi glared at the threat and then he hissed out angrily: "Why don't you do it already then?! Isn't that why you're here! To kill me! Do it already!"

Yami's eyes faltered momentarily as he kept his gaze on the other boy. Slowly and darkly, he said: "You think I won't?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, still clutching his bleeding hand to his chest, and said: "I think you won't! I think you're a coward! I think—"

"What you think of me does not matter anymore!" Yami spat out bitterly. Yugi couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the harsh remark but of course didn't let it show as he kept his glare fixed on the Rajos king.

Yami turned back to the window and minutes of silence ensued. Yugi didn't dare to move though as he kept his full attention on the taller vampire who was twirling a dagger in his smooth hand. Honestly, the silence was excruciating. Yugi wanted it to end. He couldn't take it. 'Say something!' Yugi mentally ordered the other. 'Say anything!'

As if reading Yugi's thoughts, Yami, gaze still fixed on the darkness outside, said deadly serious: "Why?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why what?" he asked from his spot on the cold floor.

Yami pivoted around and suddenly Yugi felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Was that…hurt in Yami's eyes? Pain? No, it couldn't be. Yami never showed when he was hurt but…there it was…right in front of him flashing in those exotic ruby orbs.

"Why," Yami began angrily, "Did you betray me?"

Yugi's eyes widened and then quickly, the Azules king scurried to his feet and stared down the other with equal intensity. "Betray you?" Yugi scoffed. "You betrayed me!" the smaller accused viciously.

Yugi had no time to react as the dagger returned to the bare part of his neck. Yugi looked up to see Yami glaring at him fiercely, his hand back in Yugi's soft hair holding the boy's head back. "Me!" Yami said loudly and Yugi gasped at what he saw next.

Tears…tears were lingering in Yami's beautiful eyes and were slowly making their way down his cheeks. No, this couldn't be! Yami didn't cry. He was the most ruthless king of all the vampires. He didn't cry. Yugi wouldn't have believed it if the salty liquid itself wasn't dripping on his face.

"I loved you!" Yami hissed and, without realizing it, he pressed the dagger slightly into Yugi's neck causing a thin line of blood to appear of the once clear skin. Yugi didn't notice this however. His thoughts and emotions had long taken over him by now as he gazed into those familiar crimson eyes that he loved so much.

"I would have given up my kingdom for you!" Yami said still pressing the dagger into the Azules king's neck, who was so taken aback my Yami's confession that he didn't even try to defend himself against the stinging pain. "I would have given up everything for you!" Yami yelled and then finally threw the dagger to the ground and let Yugi's limp body fall out of his as Yugi's knees collapsed. Yami looked down at the kneeling figure with such hate and love that Yugi broke out into painful sobs. Yugi was right. Yami couldn't go though with it. He couldn't kill his little angel. No matter how much betrayal and hate boiled over in his heart.

"I-I didn't betray you…" Yugi gasped out between sobs. Yami's glare intensified.

"Don't you lie to me! You were only with me to use me! To try to take away my kingdom!" Yami spat out angrily. Yugi's sobs only increased as he said slowly: "I loved you Yami…I would have never betrayed you."

"Lies!" Yami yelled out with his arms flaring. Yugi managed to say one more thing before Yami finally lost it. "I still do…" Yugi confessed bitterly. "I still love you."

Yugi flinched when a sharp backhand slap struck his cheek. Yami stood over the Azules king with his hand still raised from his previous blow. However, when the small teen looked up at him with stunned eyes, Yami felt his heart snap in two. There was so much…hurt in those eyes. In those amethyst eyes. Not only that… but there was something that caught Yami attention even more…there was truth in his eyes. Yugi was telling the truth.

Suddenly all the hate and betrayal that Yami had felt for the other king disappeared and Yami knelt down at Yugi's level and threw his arms around the smaller one, pulling him close. "I'm sorry Yugi, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just…I'm sorry my little angel. I'm so sorry," Yami whispered into the other's ear. However, it was only moments later that Yugi snapped out of his daze and finally registered what had happened. Small arms pushed the Rajos king away violently as Yugi screamed out at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Yami made a grab for Yugi only to be punched in the face harshly. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND TOUCH ME!" Yugi yelled standing to his feet and pointing to the balcony in his room.

"GET OUT!" Yugi demanded. Yami looked from Yugi to the balcony as he got to his feet. He looked into those purple eyes only to see pain and determination. Yami sighed and bowed his head in defeat. It wasn't a moment later that Yami had vanished into the night sky, leaving Yugi completely alone in his room. After a few more seconds of staying in that position, Yugi knees once again gave in and with his face buried into his small hands, Yugi cried and cried on his bedroom floor.

…TBC…

Yuri: So I was just a little curious, do people like this story? I don't know because it doesn't get as many reviews as my other stories so I wasn't sure if maybe just like no one liked it or what? So anyways I'll see you guys next time okay! Love you all! REVIEW NOW! Hehe please! Even if you don't have an account, you can review anonymously and let me know that you like the story! :)


	10. Realization

Yuri: I was sooooooooooo happy with all the reviews! That's why I made this one extra long and nice for you guys with a good ending! So I'll see you guys at the bottom okay? Enjoy!

...Realization...

Jou glanced worriedly at his friend's spacey demeanor. The amethyst eyes were dazed and void of all emotions as he watched the smaller king move the food on his plate not really focusing on anything in particular. His head was slumped against his hand as he propped his elbow on the table. He looked like one of those teens who was trying desperately to stay awake during a boring class.

"Ah, Yug is everything alright?" Jou asked focusing on the young king sitting at the head of the table even though the blonde was pretty sure that Yugi was off in another world right now. His suspicions were confirmed when he got no response. "Lord Azules?" Jou tried again hesitantly.

"Huh?" Yugi said glancing up at the blonde with tired eyes. "Did you say something Jou?"

Jou nodded and said: "I asked if you were alright. You don't look so good."

"Oh," Yugi said slowly, looking back at the untouched food on his plate. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jou almost wanted to laugh but decided better of it. "You're a horrible liar Yug," The blonde said while shoving a spoonful of food in his mouth. Yugi sighed miserably and said much to Jou's surprise: "I saw Yami."

"What?" Jou said, dropping his spoon to the table. "When?"

"Last night," Yugi said and then clarified: "He came to my room."

Jou narrowed his eyes and said with a slightly angry voice: "Why didn't you call--"

"Because I wanted to see him," Yugi confessed openly, not really caring what the blonde thought of him anymore.

"What?" Jou coughed in shock. Yugi looked up into confused honey orbs and smiled. It was a very weak smile. Sad almost.

"I still love him Jou. I wanted to see him," Yugi said softly.

To say Jou was taken aback was an understatement. To say he was mad was another one.

"You can't expose your weakness like that Yug! You know better than that!" Jou said sternly.

"Well I did," Yugi retorted with slightly slanted eyes. Jou instantly cooled down deciding that it was probably not a good idea to get on Yugi's bad side right now. Yes they were best friends but Yugi was still a vampire lord. His temper, and emotions, were unpredictable. After taking a few deep breaths, Jou said slowly: "Did you tell him?"

"Yes," was all Yugi said.

"And what did he say?" Jou inquired suspiciously. Yugi's entire body tensed and Jou cursed himself for prying when a plate was thrown at his head but winded up hitting the wall behind him instead.

"HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! IN FACT, HE SLAPPED ME! THEN HE HAD THE GALL TO APOLOGIZE!" Yugi yelled standing to his feet and pacing the large room angrily. Jou bit his lip as Yugi continued to rant on about everything that happened the night prior. The last thing he wanted to do was get him more angry. All he wanted to do right now was disappear into his seat but most likely that was not going to happen. Suddenly, Jou caught on to something Yugi was saying and without having time to think about it, Jou said immediately: "Wait, what did you just say?"

Jou winced when Yugi turned on him sharply. So much for fading into the background.

"I **said**," Yugi spat out obviously not happy that Jou wasn't listening to him. "That that bastard accused me of betrayal! But all along it was him who had betrayed me! Everything was in his book!"

"What book?" Jou said growing less and less intimidated by the shorter youth as curiosity began to eat at his insides.

Yugi sighed impatiently as he ran his fingers through his unruly mane. "His book. His black book, just like the one that I use to have, that he kept with him every night when we were together! He left it in his bureau one night and I read it. It detailed his whole plan to pretend to love me but then turn on me the second I relinquished partial control of the Azules kingdom to him."

Jou couldn't breath and for a few moments had to struggle to swallow the huge lump in his throat. "A black book? Did it have label on it? With his name?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes even further. "Yes...how did you know that?"

Jou quickly shrugged. "Just a guess."

Yugi nodded not quite convinced but left it alone for the time being. "I'm going to get some fresh air," Yugi announced and Jou watched the small king walk out of the room. The blonde didn't move an inch until he heard a loud bang down the hall that had confirmed that Yugi was indeed now in his room. Almost instantly, Jou took off into a quick sprint towards his Ryou's room.

...

Clothes were flung recklessly into the air along with random objects the made loud crashes when they made contact with the hard ground.

"Where is it?!" Yami cursed angrily as he continued to search for his ex-partner's possession. "I saw it the other day! Where the hell did it go!?" Yami yelled storming over to his closet and throwing everything in it to the ground. If he didn't find it soon then everybody in this damn palace was going to die. After looking into Yugi's amethyst orbs the night before, Yami realized that Yugi was telling the truth which meant that the smaller youth hadn't betrayed him. Which also meant that someone had tricked him into thinking the Azules king had. And Ra better hope that Yami didn't find that person. It wasn't that much later that the crimson eyes landed upon a small black book hidden in the corner of his closet. Grasping it in his hand firmly, Yami retreated from the enclosed area and sprinted towards his balcony only to be stopped when someone cleared their throat loudly. Without turning around Yami said in a tone like he was passing a law: "I'm going out Kaiba."

The said brunet's eyes became as cold as ice at the statement. "Oh no your not Yami Rajos! You have a kingdom to run!" Kaiba said walking in between the ruler and the balcony, preventing the other from escaping.

The fierce rage in Yami's crimson orbs was terrifying and if it was someone other then Kaiba blocking his exit, then they would surely be dead by now. "I don't give a damn about this kingdom! "

"Careful what you say," Kaiba warned wearily as he saw Yami's sanity slowly begin to deteriorate. In all truth, the only thing keeping Yami from losing control was the thought that he could still somehow get a chance to explain his actions to Yugi. However at this moment, he didn't even think that that was enough.

"Don't you dare tell me what to say!" Yami yelled, his eyes flaring a disturbing red. "The kingdom means nothing to me! The only thing that does is beyond this forsaken palace so I suggest that you get out of my way Seto!" Yami hissed, his fangs appearing as he did so.

Kaiba wasn't intimidated however and with a small smirk, the brunet simply said: "You're delusional."

Anyone watching this intense confrontation would have winced at the fatal mistake of referring to the Rajos king in a negative conotation and not being able to control himself any longer, Yami yelled: "Delusional?! Me?! No, see, I was _delusional _when I let you convince me that Yugi had betrayed me! I was **Delusional** when I even thought of laying a finger on my angel's head! I was **DELUSIONAL **when I let my fury and hate overshadow my love and loyalty! But no Seto! Not now! For the first time in my pathetic existence, I'm thinking straight. I just hope its not too late."

Kaiba scoffed at the remarks. "Look at you Yami! You let yourself fall for that sad excuse for a-"

Kaiba couldn't continue because the next thing he knew he couldn't breath. His hands went to the strong ones that were wrapped tightly against his throat. Blood slowly began to fall down his neck at sharp claws pierced into his pale sides. Kaiba looked down to see eyes that did not belong to Yami, his childhood friend, but instead to the Rajos' King, the most ruthless, heartless vampire in the entire world.

"Don't you EVER talk about Yugi like that! I swear Seto if you don't start using your brain when you talk, you will not live past today!" Yami snarled, fangs extracted, and was slightly taken aback when two sets of arms pulled him off of Seto's oxygen depraved body.

"Yami what the hell are you doing!?" Bakura screamed as he held onto the Rajos leader tightly. Marik on the other hand was restraining Kaiba from attacking the other as well.

Yami hissed angrily and ripped out of Bakura's grip but instead of going after Kaiba, he made a run for the balcony and then quickly disappeared into the sky.

"What the hell was that about?" Marik asked confused and irritated.

Kaiba growled as he brought his hands to his neck. "The idiotic inbred is going after Yugi," the brunet spat. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the response.

"Damnit Kaiba, it's his choice!" Bakura yelled.

"He is the king of the Rajos clan! Rajos vampires do not have hearts! They not suppose to care about other people!" Kaiba countered. Bakura could have sworn that it sounded like Kaiba was almost trying to convince himself of the words that escaped his mouth but didn't speak on it because the brunet had already left the room.

Bakura scoffed after the other. "I know that when I find something that I want, I get it and I won't let anything get in my way!" Bakura said backing up his king's decision to follow his heart for once...if Yami even had one of those.

"And what Bakura?" Marik said turning to his friend. "Have you found something, _or someone,_ to your liking?

Bakura glared at the bronze vampire. "That is none of your concern!

"It's Ryou isn't it?" Marik said without any hesitation. Bakura faltered at the comment and suddenly Bakura felt himself filling up with rage.

"This isn't like you Bakura," Marik said watching his friend closely. "You've never cared about anyone but yourself in your life. Why the sudden _change of heart_?"

"Because," Bakura sighed. "...I knew Ryou before."

…

Yugi sighed as he heard the door behind him slam shut. He needed to clear his head, maybe get some fresh air. If he didn't then he would surely lose his mind. That's when Yugi sensed the familiar presence in the atmosphere. With quick eyes, Yugi looked over at the balcony and saw the backside of his former lover. He was leaning against the railing looking up at the setting sun.

Yugi hesitated as he strolled over to the balcony and leaned against the railing as well, only inches from the other being. The silence was welcoming. He knew that Yami was well aware of his presence but was grateful that the Rajos king didn't break the peaceful atmosphere. Yugi needed it and Yami knew it. After a few minutes, Yugi accepted the fact that he would have to talk to the other eventually so why not just get it over with. Not turning to look at the other, Yugi said so softly that it was barely audible: "What are you doing here?"

The crimson-eyed teen exhaled a deep breath after Yugi spoke, and with as much gentleness that a vampire in his position could muster, Yami said: "Yugi, will you please listen to me?"

Yugi sighed once again. It seemed like both of them was doing a lot of that. As much as the Azules king wanted to deny it, he was indeed still madly in love with Yami. He could no longer hide it anymore. All of the anger and hate that he had felt for the other in the previous weeks were just his way of expressing the pain and hurt that he was feeling. Yugi never really wanted to hurt Yami. He just thought he did because of the pain that blinded his vision.

In truth, at this exact moment, Yugi wanted to curl up next to the older king and hold him. Hold him until they fell asleep. Just like he used to. But Yugi knew that those days were long gone. So instead of grabbing the other and forcing him into a loving embrace, Yugi settled for one word instead: "Yes."

For the first time since Yami had gotten there, he turned his eyes away from the horizon and looked instead into the majestic amethyst that had taken his heart. Slowly, Yami reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black book with a label titled_ Yugi_ on the front. Cautiously, he passed the book over to the Azules leader and watched as the other eyed it with both surprise and curiousity.

Taking the other's silent command, Yugi opened the book and began reading, and Yami figured that now would be the best time out of any to explain. "Yugi. My love, my heart, my light, my hikari. Nothing can excuse the wrong that I have done you. And for that, my heart will be eternally drowned in guilt, but you must understand that my actions were provoked. I never wanted to hurt you."

Yugi took a sharp intake when he read the words that were not his own. "This?" Yugi said slowly. "This is why you thought that I betrayed you?" Yami nodded at the question and Yugi quickly became frantic.

"No! This isn't mine! I didn't write this-"

Yugi stopped when a finger was placed at his lips. "I know," Yami said ever so tenderly.

Yugi blinked. "You know? How?"

Yami sighed. "I saw it in your eyes last night...Yugi, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. Please forgive me. I-"

Yami stopped suddenly when warm lips clasped over his own. Returning from his stupor, Yami wrapped his arms around his love's little waist and pulled him close. Yugi, in return, swung his arms around the Rajos king's neck, missing the warmth that the other would always provide him. This kiss, unlike all their others, was slow, gentle, loving, and forgiving.

Slowly, Yugi pulled away from Yami and walked over to his desk before pulling out a black book labeled_ Yami_ on it. Walking back over to the taller king, Yugi placed it in his hands and said as the other started reading it: "Someone stole my book the same day that I found this one in your bureau. I thought it was yours but now I see...that someone set us up."

Yami glared as he continued to read the words that someone pretended to be his. "Yugi, this is despicable and unforgivable. Whoever did this will be caught and punished. I promise you that."

Yugi nodded. Yes, he was angry. Someone had purposely tried to separate the two kings and turn them against each other. But no matter how angry the Azules king was, he was also relieved. Happy.

Happy that the teen that he had fallen in love with did not betray him after all but instead loved him with as much intensity and ferocity as he did. Yes, they would have to work on their dysfunctional relationship for it to work but they would get through it. Yugi was sure of it.

"Yami?" Yugi said catching the others attention.

"Yes my love?" Yami replied gently.

"Please...kiss me. Hold me. Love me," Yugi pleaded.

Yami smiled and, dropping the book the ground, embraced the smaller king and said slowly: "For the rest of my life."

...TBC...

Yuri: Thanks for reading! Love all you guys! :) Review please! Feed the authoress! The more reviews the faster I update!

Preview for the next chapter: Yami and Yugi go on a search for the person who tried to come in between them but what happens when that person is someone closer to them then they think? Also Bakura explains his past relations with Ryou! And Malik and Marik finally meet again.


	11. The End of War

Yuri: Hey, here's a new chapter for you guys! See you at the bottom!

…The End of War…

There was so much blood.

The petite, white-haired vampire had to hold his breath so that his senses wouldn't go into overdrive. When he had finally gotten to the fallen figure on the ground, it was a struggle to drag him back into the palace without anyone noticing but by some miracle, he got the deed done.

He didn't wake up for days. Ryou would have actually been surprised if he woke up at all. The brown-eyed youth had spent days trying to heal the fallen man but it had seemed hopeless at this point. However, he didn't give up. Tending to his wounds, Ryou had begun to talk to the man even though he was still unconscious. It was just that with Yugi and the others so busy, he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Everyday, Ryou would sit and talk to this mysterious vampire. He never got the chance to see the man's eyes and his face was pretty banged up as well. All he knew was that the sleeping vampire had snow white hair, just like he did.

Then one night, Ryou came back to his room only to be grabbed by the man he had saved. He felt a small knife come to his throat from behind him and an arm wrap tightly around his small form. He closed his eyes, expecting the worse but he soon realized that the man was…hugging him…thanking him. The vampire didn't want Ryou to see him, thus the knife ensuring that the other wouldn't try and turn around.

In a moment, the arm left his body and the knife left his throat. The only thing Ryou managed to see was a shadowy figure fly out of the balcony. He never knew his name…or his eye color…his clan…or his voice.

…

"Interesting," Marik said after Bakura finished telling him the story about when they had first met. "But why were you so wounded in the first place?"

Bakura glared at the wall as he said: "I stole from the wrong group of people and I was outnumbered. I would have died if Ryou didn't save me. That was about a year ago before Yami caught me. At first, that day on the bridge, I did not recognize him because his eyes were blue. But at the banquet, I realized that it was indeed him."

"Does he know?" Marik inquired curiously.

"No," Bakura said bluntly. "At least, I don't think he does."

Marik nodded and then turned to the wall and sighed. "Where are you going?" Bakura asked when Marik stood to his feet.

"Out. Tell Yami not to wait up for me," Marik replied, making Bakura chuckle a little.

"Trust me. He doesn't," Bakura scoffed. "He's actually hoping that one day you won't come back from one of your little adventures."

Marik smirked. "But then who would be here to keep you in check? Kaiba?"

There was a roar of laughter coming from the room next to their own and Bakura glared at the door when he recognized the voice to be the brunet vampire's laugh.

"I think not," Bakura answered and watched as Marik left the room. With nothing left to do, Bakura leaned back on his seat and stared at the ceiling above him. Closing his eyes, he let himself get wrapped up in his thoughts. A certain chocolate-eyed vampire immediately came to his mind.

Maybe he should go and visit Ryou…

It didn't take long for Bakura to decide and, in an instant, he disappeared as well.

…

Jou could not find Ryou anywhere and that was unfortunate since the blonde seriously needed someone to talk to. He had been trying to avoid Yugi but had figured that it would just be best for everyone if he had told Yugi everything that he needed to.

Jou walked off in the direction of his king's room but once he got into the small dining room, a slender figure hopped down from the ceiling and obstructed Jou from his destination. It didn't take long for Jou to recognize those shining ruby eyes.

"Katsuya," Yami hissed as he straightened himself out.

"Yami!" Jou shouted in surprise. The blonde jumped two steps back before ripping out a long, skinny sword and placing it against Yami's exposed next. "You're not welcomed here!" Jou spat, staring at the other in pure disdain. Yami looked completely unfazed by the blade at his throat and instead plastered a smug smirk on his face. "On the contrary Katsuya," Yami said with a humorous tone as he placed his finger to the tip of the sword and effortlessly pushed it to the side despite Jou's struggle to keep it there. "I am very welcomed here," the crimson-eyed king said with a superior tone.

"Enough!" said an extremely annoyed voice. Suddenly, Yugi appeared at Yami's side with a glare gracing his angelic features. "Jou, please refrain from threatening my boyfriend," Yugi ordered and then turned sharply to face the other king. "And you. Please do not harass Jou." Yugi stalked off towards the center of the room they were currently in. While Yugi was searching through the drawers of a wooden desk, Yami was enjoying the way Jou visibly flinched at Yugi's word choice.

"Why is he here?" Jou asked the Azules leader as he put away his sword. Yugi momentarily glanced at Jou before going back to what he was doing. "He is here because I want him here. And besides, he needs to help me in our search for the person that tried to separate us."

Yami smiled darkly and slowly, as if watching his prey, began to circle Jou. "Yes Katsuya. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" Yami said with a sadistic smirk.

"Are you insinuating that I would betray my king?" Jou barked while glaring daggers at the Rajos king.

"I don't know, would you?" Yami asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"Yami," Yugi warned wearily as he shuffled through some papers on the desk. In an instant, Yugi felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into a hard chest. "I apologize my love," Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. "But you cannot blame me for being suspicious of everyone. Someone tried to take you away from me and almost succeeded."

"That is all very well but I highly doubt that Jou had anything to do with this. He is my loyal guard but also my best friend," Yugi replied resting his head underneath Yami's chin.

"Yes indeed, he is your best friend who, may I point out, does not like me very much. Evidence being the several times he has attempted to kill me. Which is why my suspicion of him is very well founded," Yami explained as if Jou wasn't even standing right next to him.

Jou only scoffed at the Rajos king. "After you've spent the last month hunting him down, now you suddenly care about him? Give me a break!" Jou scoffed and Yami quickly released his smaller counterpart and turned on his heel to face the blonde. "I can give you several; however, Yugi would be angry with me if I broke any of your bones."

"Yes I would," Yugi responded from his spot at the desk, giving Yami a sideways glance.

"Besides," Yami said slowly, "I've always loved your king. Even after I thought he betrayed me. I just didn't know until last night." Jou continued to glare at the untrustworthy vampire. "But why am I explaining this to you? I'm more interested in finding the pour soul responsible," Yami said turning his back to the blonde guard and walking back of to his amethyst-eyed lover.

"I almost feel bad for him," Yugi said with a small chuckle before ordering a guard to fetch the head of his council. Within moments, Ryou entered the room and almost fell back at the amount of tension in the air. His eyes darted from Yugi to Jou to the Rajos king back to...Wait! The Rajos king!

"Ah...Is there a specific reason to why the leader of the Rajos clan is standing in the living room?" Ryou asked to no one in particular. However, it was Yugi who answered.

"Because he doesn't want to sit," the shorter king replied before turning to face the pale-skinned vampire. "Ryou, I need you to arrange a meeting with the Superior as well as the remaining clan leaders. Also tell Malik to begin to withdraw the troops immediately."

"WHAT?" Jou yelled and then wished he was invisible the moment Yugi's eyes turned on him harshly. "This war is over," Yugi stated blankly.

"Is that why you wish a meeting with the others?" Ryou asked, responding to the sudden news slightly better than Jou currently was. Yugi merely nodded and with a wave of his hand, Ryou disappeared.

"We must make haste Yugi," Yami said turning to the smaller king.

"I know," Yugi said, grabbing the papers off of his desk and walking towards the exit with Yami by his side. Before leaving, Yugi turned back to see Jou's unreadable expression and sighed. "One second Yami," Yugi said softly and Yami nodded in understanding and walked out, leaving Yugi and Jou to themselves.

For a moment, nothing was said but soon enough Jou opened his mouth and said meekly: "Why?"

Yugi sighed once again as he walked up to his best friend. "What do you want me to do Jou? I love him. And I know you don't believe him but he loves me too. This war is pointless. All we are doing is wasting valuable time and lives. I wished the council would have seen that before they started this. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Yugi asked, looking up at the blonde with confused eyes.

"Because," Jou said in frustration. "He can't be trusted Yugi! Have you completely forgotten all the times he has threatened you?"

"No I have not," Yugi said honestly. "However, those were only words. The same words that I once spoke. Words that neither of us ever acted on. We were just angry."

Jou ran his fingers through his tangled mane and, exhaling deeply, he said slowly: "I'm sorry Yug but I still can't trust him. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Yugi nodded. "I won't," the smaller vampire assured and then, unexpectedly, embraced the blonde. "But thanks for looking out for me. I know I can depend on you. You would never keep anything from me."

Jou felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Sure Yug. Anything for you," Jou said hesitantly and watched as the Azules king walked out the door to meet up with Yami. After a few silent minutes, Jou slumped into a nearby chair and groaned.

"Oh Kaiba, what have we done?"

...

It was midnight when everyone arrived to the large conference house in Malabuena. At the head of the table sat the Superior in all of his glory. To his right sat the Rajos king whose eyes were shining a deep crimson and to the left, the Azules king, who's eyes were colored a mysterious blue. Beside Yugi Azules, was Anzu Verdes who was currently staring up at the ceiling, the light hitting her jade green eyes. Next to her sat Mai Violetas. Mai was a beautiful vampire with blonde silky hair that ran to the middle of her back and bangs that framed her round face emphasizing her lovely purple eye color. Mai was the leader of the Violetas clan. Members of this clan were mostly female, but all of them were graced with delicate beauty. However, most of them were very shallow and ugly on the inside. At night, their eyes turned a bright violet, much like Mai's original eye color.

On the other side of the table, next to Yami, sat Otogi Negores. He was the king of the Negores clan. Otogi had long black hair that he would usually keep up in a ponytail along with piercing green eyes. However, at night, his eyes, along with the members of his clan, would morph into a sickly black color. All of the members of the Negores clan were extremely vain and selfish. And finally, there was Honda Marrones, also king of his clan. Honda wore his hair in an unusual fashion, putting it into one large spike. Members of the Marrones clan usually kept to themselves and strayed away from violence, however, they were extremely loud-mouthed and annoying. Their eyes would turn a muddy brown at night.

With all of the leaders of important clans present, the Superior proceeded to explain the reason for everyone being there.

"So, it has come to my understanding that you two wish to end this war between your two kingdoms. Am I correct?" the Superior said slowly.

"Yes," Yami and Yugi said in unison, shocking everyone else at the table.

"That's wonderful!" Anzu squeaked happily.

"It's about time," Otogi said flipping his hair to the side.

"Agreed," Honda said, nonchalantly nodding his head.

"We also wish to announce our plan to combine our kingdoms," Yami said his head resting on his two overlapping hands that were propped up on his elbows. There was another round of gasps at the table.

The two women at the table were especially surprised by the comment and Mai said with a confused expression: "But the only way for two kingdoms to be combined is for their leaders to be—"

"Married," Yami finished with a small smirk and a slight arch of his brow.

"Yami and I are to be married once the necessary arrangements for this treaty have been executed," Yugi announced with a small smile and looking up, he saw Yami wink at him.

No one at the table had expected that. However, there was one person in particular who was extremely displeased by the news.

There was no way they were going to let this happen! Yami and Yugi were already strong on their own but together...they could take over the entire vampire world. No! They refused to let that happen! They had tried to do the nice thing and just separate the two from each other without killing either of them but it had appeared that that plan had backfired.

There was only one option left...

Everyone was so busy voicing their opinions on the end of the war or congratulating Yugi and Yami on their decision to be married that no one even noticed the vampire leader at the table that sneaked out of the room. There were preparations to be made...

...TBC...

Yuri: OoOoOoO...I bet you guys can't guess who it is! Some of you guys might be wondering what Jou and Kaiba have to do with all of this but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Also I know there wasn't any Malik and Marik interaction but I promise it'll be in the next chapter.

I wonder if any of you have realized where I have been getting the names from the clans from...Anyways I was slightly disappointed because I did not get as many reviews last chapter as I did the one before that. I hope you guys liked this one better and will review because it definitely makes me want to update faster when I think that people are really interested. So please review! Everyone! -points at the computer screen- That means you!!


	12. The Enemy of My Enemy

Yuri: Hey guys! So this is an interesting chapter, if I do say so myself. Now to reply to some reviews, yes, the clan names are based off of the Spanish colors (ex: Azules is blue in Spanish thus why their eye color turns blue at night. Some of the names I spelled differently because I liked them better. Like Rojas means red in Spanish but I changed the 'a' and 'o' with each other because it looks better that way). I didn't put accents on them either because I don't know how to on the computer but I like it better without the accents. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

...The Enemy of My Enemy...

The room was so dark but the shadowy movements and the sound of breathing was proof of that there were vampires lurking in the corners. That, and the several shades of colors that shined brilliantly from their numerous pairs of eyes.

"Your plan was foolish," a deep voice spat distastefully.

"I knew it! I knew it! We should have just killed them!" said another voice from the shadows in the far corner.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would work!" someone said fearfully as he backed into the wall behind him.

"Well, it didn't. And now look what happened! They're even stronger than before!" said a shrilly voice.

"And now Katsuya and Kaiba are probably catching on—"

"SILENCE!"

Every figure in the room came to a complete halt when they realized that their leader had entered the room. At that exact moment, the light from the moon illuminated the tall leader's long, swaying blue hair and his eyes, both different colored shades; one green and one gold. The room was silent for a moment. That was until the vampire in the corner spoke up impatiently: "What do you wish we do?"

Their leader stared at him through the darkness with sinister eyes. With a small smirk, the blue-haired vampire whispered dangerously: "Kill them…all."

...

Ryou looked out into the night sky with shining blue eyes, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that engulfed him. He leaned over the railing of his balcony slightly to stare at the Azules city beneath him that was lit up with extravagant lights and unnecessary commotion. A small frown graced Ryou's round face as he exhaled a deep, trouble-filled sigh. For the past couple of days, he had been feeling odd, to say the least. Ryou had always been gifted with the ability to sense trouble on the horizon and at this moment, his senses were bubbling in the pit of his stomach. They were so strong that he almost threw up from the built up intuition. Something bad was going to happen. And soon.

Ryou jumped slightly when he felt arms encircle his small frame from behind him but nevertheless leaned back into the embrace, truly enjoying the warmth and company that the other body provided. In the last few days that Ryou had snuck out to see Bakura, he had learned to love the infinite protection that the Rajos member gave him.

"Hello Ryou..."

Ryou continued to stare out into the night as he whispered: "Bakura."

Bakura immediately noticed the strange tone in Ryou's voice. "Is something wrong?"

The smaller vampire nodded slowly. "I think something bad is going to happen, Bakura."

Ryou turned around when he heard Bakura chuckle. "You haven't changed at all, you know," Bakura said nuzzling his face into Ryou's neck and biting lightly at the creamy flesh. "Always worrying over people and things, I mean."

Ryou sighed gently but thoroughly enjoyed the way that the other's arms wrapped around his frame protectively. As if Bakura would rather die than ever let anything bad ever happen to him. "So you are that man I found," Ryou said suddenly and Bakura instantly stopped his musings.

"Yes," Bakura said looking into the other's chocolate-brown orbs that were filled with concern and worry.

"Is that why you didn't kill me?" Ryou asked, referring to the encounter in the bathroom.

"Well, I almost did. But then I recognized you. How did you know it was me?" Bakura said, his arms never leaving Ryou's form.

Ryou shrugged his small shoulders. "I don't know. I just...knew. If I didn't know it was you then I would have fought back more. You would have never gotten me under your control so easily."

Bakura smirked at the comment. "Are you trying to say that you let me win that fight in the bathroom?"

"In other words," Ryou said with a small smile and Bakura would have retorted if he didn't realize that they were no longer alone. Ryou had apparently noticed this as well. Around the balcony, there were about two dozen vampires. Bakura scanned the newcomers with dangerous eyes and noticed all the different color orbs that glared back into his. It didn't take a genius to realize that he and Ryou were extremely outnumbered.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment but I have orders that need to be followed," said a dark voice from behind them and Bakura turned on his heel to see a familiar face.

"You!" Bakura spat angrily, still holding onto Ryou protectively. "Have you lost your fucking mind? What the hell is going on here?"

"Why, I'm here to execute you and Ryou's immediate and unavoidable deaths. It would be best if you both didn't fight it," the slender vampire said.

Bakura didn't question why he and Ryou were being targeted or who had sent out the orders. He already knew. And now...he was going to fight back. "You just made the worst mistake of your pathetic life," Bakura spat with a wide smirk as he whipped out eight daggers from behind his back, each one of them resting in between his fingers. Ryou immediately got into the defensive position, an unsettling expression overcoming his once gentle features. In that moment, he was no longer the cheerful, optimistic vampire that all his friends teased for his innocent appearance. He was now Ryou Bakura, third in command of the Azules clan and head of the council; one of the most clever and deadliest vampires in the entire world.

"Are you ready?" Ryou said reaching out his hand as Bakura tossed him two pairs of knifes. The Rajos member smirked at the question and narrowed his eyes at the approaching enemies. "I live for this," Bakura whispered. The words had barely left Bakura's mouth when he and Ryou were attacked from all sides.

...

Malik let his legs dangle off the edge of the tree branch he was sitting on. The night wind hit his skin softly, sending refreshing chills down his spine. He was glad that he had gotten an opportunity to escape from the palace. He was starting to feel so congested that he couldn't even think straight. All of his fellow friends were acting so strange lately. He didn't know how he should feel about everything that was going on. He enjoyed the cold breath of the night that cleared his mind of confusing thoughts that suffocated him.

The sky was filled with a comforting darkness. The stars shined brightly but it was nothing compared to the ferocious intensity of the full moon. The light illuminated Malik's bronze complexion and made his blue eyes shine sharply. He looked dangerous and scary but beautiful nonetheless. He slowly repositioned himself on the branch and let his head rest against the tree. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of the voiceless wind. He couldn't have been more relaxed and peaceful. Or at least that was until he heard a sudden movement from the branch beside him and opened his eyes to see dark red eyes. It wasn't a moment later that Malik jumped down from the tree and took out two swords from his sides.

"I thought I was going to have to wait a few more days for this," Marik said as he hopped down from the tree a few meters away from Malik.

"Aren't you lucky then," Malik scoffed, raising up his swords and pointing them in Marik's direction. Malik barely had time to react when Marik threw a knife directly at his head. He gasped when strands of his hair fell to the floor and then turned dangerous and hate-filled eyes on Marik. "How dare you!?" Malik yelled but stopped when Marik gestured to something behind him. He turned immediately to see a vampire behind him with the knife sticking out of his head, blood seeping onto the ground at his feet. The vampire crumpled to the floor in a lifeless heap and Malik looked around to realize that there were about twenty other vampires hiding in the shadows that the trees provided. In fact, the only thing that he could see was the various shades of colors.

"Reveal yourselves!" Malik shouted angrily and looked to the side to see Marik standing beside him.

Heeding his warning, the other vampires distanced themselves from the shadows. Malik widened his eyes in disbelief when he recognized the vampire in the front of all the rest. "No...not you...what are you doing?" Malik stuttered in confusion and Marik just narrowed his eyes at the vampire opposite of them.

"I'm sorry Malik. I have no choice," the brown-haired vampire said sadly and with a snap of his fingers, the rest of the vampires charged at the two tan youths. Malik glared at the approaching enemies and couldn't help but smirk.

"You messed with the wrong two people," Malik laughed as he tossed Marik one of his swords. Malik and Marik flashed each other quick glances and in that moment, a silent understanding passed between them. In their eyes, each of them said sternly: 'Allies now. Enemies later.'

"Try to keep up," Marik said with a small smirk and Malik nodded his head with a sinister smile. In the next second, Marik and Malik ran head first into the group of enemies, neither of them sure if they would survive the night.

...

Jou paced his bedroom frantically. Every other minute, he would stop and glance out of his balcony only to start right back up again. The room was starting to get dizzy as anxiety filled his insides. His heart was beating so loud in his ears that the arrival of the Rajos clan's high priest went unnoticed by him until the condescending voice of the brunet reached him from the opposite side of the room.

"What do you want Katsuya?" Kaiba spat suspiciously and Jou couldn't help but jump at the sudden voice. The blonde turned quickly and couldn't deny the relief that washed over him at seeing the blue-eyed vampire. At least now he wouldn't have to deal with their two kings by himself.

"Kaiba, you came! Thank Ra! I was so worried that I would have to tell Yugi and Yami about those damn books by myself!" Jou said while taking a prolonged sigh. The Azules member winced when Kaiba's right eye twitched. He knew he was in for it now.

"You brought me here because you're worried about those two! Do you want to die that badly?!" Kaiba flared darkly.

Jou growled angrily at the brunet's stubbornness. "Can we go back to hating each other later!? This is serious, Kaiba! We have to tell them before they find out some other way. We're going to have to put our differences aside for the moment and do this!"

Brown eyes widened in shock when a slim knife was pointed at his neck. Jou looked up and his blue eyes mixed with Kaiba's now blood red eyes. The sun had setted in the distance.

"What's stopping me from killing you this very moment?" Kaiba inquired, arching a slender eyebrow.

Jou didn't know what to say. He had been reckless in his decision to invite Kaiba. Especially alone. But as much as he wanted to deny it, he needed Kaiba. He couldn't do it alone. And all he could do was hope that Kaiba secretly needed him too.

"Because if you do, then you'll have suffer full responsibility for what happened by yourself. Do you really want to confront Yugi and Yami alone?" Jou mused with a sharp glare and sighed in relief when the knife was taken away from his exposed skin.

"Fine," was all Kaiba said and slowly, but surely, they made their way from Jou's room towards Yugi's.

"Oh god, Yugi is going to kill me!" Jou said aloud to himself and Kaiba couldn't help but smirk.

"If he doesn't, I'm sure Yami will," Kaiba said with a hint of humor in his tone. In all honesty, Kaiba was probably as nervous as Jou was; however, he would die first before admitting he was scared of those two.

"I highly doubt that Yami is going to try to kill me with Yugi around," Jou retorted.

"I suggest you do not gamble with your life like that," Kaiba chuckled and suddenly stopped when they passed a window. Jou watched curiously as Kaiba peered out into the darkness, evidently looking at nothing in particular.

"What's wrong?" Jou questioned and Kaiba just shrugged in response.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw someone," the brunet said as they continued to walk towards the Azules king's bedroom.

…

Yugi let himself be pushed back onto the soft blankets beneath him the moment that he and Yami had gotten back to his bedroom. The hot body of his future husband intertwined with his. Warm lips claimed his in a fiery and passionate kiss. Yami brushed his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip and plunged into his lover's mouth when entrance was granted to him. The crimson-eyed king whirled his tongue around every crevice of Yugi's warm cavern and enjoyed the hypnotic taste of apple chocolate that traced every inch of Yugi's sweet mouth.

The smaller moaned into the kiss causing shivers down Yami's spine. Lust clouded his dark crimson eyes. Disposing both of their shirts, Yami made his way down Yugi's soft neck, nipping the exposed flesh, making Yugi moan even more with pleasure. He drawed drops of blood and quickly licked it up greedily into his mouth. He missed that taste so much.

Yami continued his assault on Yugi's body, swirling his tongue around Yugi's nipple and sucking it gently. Yugi's body reacted favorably and Yami could tell that the smaller wasn't going to be able to hold out that much longer. Yami made sure to dip his tongue into Yugi's navel as he continued going lower causing the smaller king to shout out in surprise.

Yami stopped suddenly when he heard a sharp knock on Yugi's bedroom and, immediately, annoyance and anger boiled inside of him. No one was going to ruin his time with Yugi.

"Shhh…" Yugi hushed his lover as he continued to kiss him repeatedly. "Just ignore it. They'll go away."

Yami nodded and kissed the Azules king back sensually, trying his best to ignore the incessant knocking. In order to keep Yami from killing whoever was at the door, since he was well aware of the Rajos king's temper, Yugi pushed his hips into the other, making them both yell out in lust and need. Yami felt like ripping Yugi's pants off that very moment and making love to him until the break of dawn. He probably would have done so if that annoying sound coming from the door had went away.

"That's it!"

With one shift movement, Yami jumped up from the bed and grabbed the closest thing he could find, which happened to be a long, metal bat that Yugi had kept by his bedside for protection. Yami stomped up to the door and ripped it open with so much force that it broke off the hinges. Without looking, the Rajos king swung the bat with all his strength. The vampire on the other side of the door yelped out when he saw the weapon flying towards him and ducked just in time to avoid massive head trauma and probably instant death that he would have suffered if Yami hadn't missed his target.

The bat slammed into the side of the door and, despite Yugi's shouts, Yami swung again only to have the bat stopped by another hand.

"Enough Yami. You're going to kill Katsuya if you keep losing your temper like this," Kaiba said ripping the bat out of Yami's grasp. The crimson-eyed vampire looked down immediately to see Jou covering his head with his hands while kneeling down on the ground. Yami winced at his stupidity and could feel the glare on his back from his lover.

Shit.

"Yami what the hell is wrong with you?! You almost hurt Jou!" Yugi said walking over to the door and giving his best friend a worried glance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah but maybe you should put your boyfriend here on a damn leash," Jou snapped angrily, glaring at the Rajos king with pure hatred. Yami hissed in response but didn't retort since Yugi was already pissed off with him.

"Kaiba, what the devil are you doing here?" Yami asked directing the brunet instead.

"We need to tell you something," Kaiba said quite grimly. Yami narrowed his eyes in anger at the response. "It couldn't wait?" Yami inquired in annoyance. They had interrupted his and Yugi's time to _tell _him something?

"No," Kaiba stated seriously.

Yami crossed his arms as he stood next to Yugi who also looked displeased at the interruption and at the fact that Yami almost took Jou's head off. Both kings watched as Jou took a step back from Kaiba as if giving the brunet the job of telling them but after a hard glare from Kaiba, his look clearly saying 'You're the one who dragged me here so you better tell them before I allow Yami to kill you,' Jou sighed deeply signaling his surrender.

"Well?" Yami said impatiently with a wave of his hand.

"Itzbouturblakbokz," Jou muttered quickly and Yami's eyes narrowed even more. He was getting more pissed off with each passing second.

"What did you say Jou?" Yugi asked, very curious of his friend's strange behavior.

Jou swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before repeating: "It's about your black books..."

At that moment, Yugi and Yami's body's became extremely stiff. "What about them?" Yugi said suspiciously, arching his eyebrow in the process.

Jou frowned at his best friend. How could he tell Yugi that it was his fault that he and Yami had been separated? At this point though, he didn't have a choice.

"Well, we…I mean, me and Kaiba, we…I—"

Jou stopped. He couldn't say it. His words were just a mumbled mess and Yami's increasingly intense glare wasn't helping matters.

"We're the ones who switched your books," Kaiba confessed suddenly.

The entire room immediately filled with a dark atmosphere. The air was so tense that you felt as if you were choking. Jou watched with fear as Yugi's and Yami's faces turned from unsettling shock to dangerous hate.

"WHAT?!" Yami shouted his eyes turning into dark slits. Jou quickly put his hands up and looked at Kaiba who looked completely unfazed by his cousin's approaching form. If he didn't expand on what Kaiba just said then they were both going to be put through all sorts of hell.

"But, no, let us explain!" Jou cried out quickly. "We didn't know what was inside them! We were told to give them to you and take away your old ones! I swear Yugi I didn't know! We were told that they were to be given to all the leaders by the second in command and that they had valuable information in them that every clan leader was required to read. We didn't know it was a setup for you two until just recently."

The silence that engulfed the room after his explanation was terrifying and even though Yugi had remained quiet but Jou could clearly see the hurt in his narrowed amethyst eyes. Jou felt like running and was actually considering it when Yami's sharp voice pierced through the silence like a knife.

"Who. Told. You. This?" Yami hissed out dangerously. Someone was about to die, that was for sure.

Jou sighed in frustration as he began to speak the answer slowly: "Those books were given to us by—"

"Get down!"

No one knew what happened. One moment, Jou was explaining to the two kings the truth behind everything that was going on and in the next second, Kaiba had pushed Jou to the side and was now standing in the spot where the blonde once stood. A sickening sound echoed throughout the room and vibrated off the walls. It was the sound of metal slicing flesh.

Yami stared at Kaiba in shock as the brunet's body became completely stiff. His eyes searched frantically over his cousin's body but besides from the blank look on Kaiba's face, it appeared that nothing was wrong. At least, that was until Kaiba slightly jerked forward and coughed; an overwhelming amount of blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Kaiba!" Jou screamed, catching the brunet in his arms when the priest fell forward. Jou yelled out in fear when he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's back, feeling a warm liquid pour out into his palms.

Yami had remained completely motionless when he noticed the dagger sticking out of Kaiba's back. In that moment, he was paralyzed with unparalleled anger and incredulous shock. Everything started moving in slow motion as he watched Jou struggle to stand up with the unconscious boy in his arms. There was something in Jou's chocolate brown eyes that he had never seen before…there was worry and absolute fear. Yami heard slurred pleas from the right of him but he couldn't take his eyes of the scene before him. Slowly, he began to hear the high-pitched scream from beside him get louder and louder. Soon enough, he was able to put a face to that worried voice.

"Yami!?" Yugi called out to his hypnotized fiancé for about the eleventh time. He was slightly relieved when Yami blinked and turned to the side to look at him. Yugi had never seen Yami's eyes so unreadable and blank in all his time of knowing the Rajos king. "Yami, Kaiba needs help! We need to get him to the priestesses NOW!" Yugi yelled urgently.

A horrified expression dawned on Yami's face as though realization had just hit him. If Kaiba didn't stop bleeding soon…

…then he was going to die.

…TBC…

Yuri: -dodges daggers- Ah! I'm sorry! I had to end it there! Sorry! Sorry! But I'll update soon, I promise. Please Review! Feed the plot bunny! Anyways I don't know how it feels to watch a close family member like a sibling or cousin cling onto life by a thread but I can imagine that it is a horrible experience. And remember that Kaiba is Yami's last family so that's why he was so traumatized for a minute. I can tell you this though; Yami is very _intent_ on getting revenge in the next chapter. I actually get scared of him when I begin to write it lol!!

And just in case someone didn't catch it, 'someone' ordered the assassination of the top leaders of the Azules and Rajos clans, including Yugi and Yami. Can you guess who? See you guys next time!


	13. A Vampire's Lie

Yuri: Hey guys! How are you all today? Hope everyone's doing alright. I know a lot of you are sick with a cold or something. Anyways, I was planning on finishing Disturbia this month but for some reason, this month flew by and it is now almost December. But it's okay. Nevertheless this story is coming to an end. Probably like five more chapters. Well, enjoy guys!

...A Vampire's Lie...

The sound of footsteps radiated off the corners of the long hallway and Yugi looked down from the white ceiling to see his boyfriend still pacing restlessly. He squirmed around in his seat uncomfortably. He was starting to get sore from sitting in the same chair for the past two hours. He let his eyes set on Jou, who was leaned up against the wall on the opposite side, glaring fiercely at Yami with his arms crossed over his chest. With a deep sigh, Yugi looked back up at the ceiling and prayed to every god listening that a fight wouldn't erupt between the two extremely short-tempered vampires. He almost laughed when he heard someone punch the wall. Not even the gods could control these two.

Yugi shifted his eyes quickly to see Jou's fist still stuck in the wall and Yami, who hadn't even noticed since he was still pacing. He hadn't even acknowledged the blond vampire until Jou roared angrily: "Would you stop pacing already!? You're sending me up a fucking wall!"

Yami stopped in his tracks and Yugi instantly got to his feet to try to stop the events that were about to unfold. He didn't get to Yami in time as the other walked up only inches from Jou and took him by his neck. "I'm going to count to three and if you're not out of my sight, then I'll tear your fucking head off!"

Yami slowly let go of Jou's neck and stood back. "One."

"Yami please!" Yugi begged, wrapping his hands around the vampire's wrist. He turned to Jou and frowned. "Jou, go now."

But the blond didn't go. In fact, he didn't even budge.

"Two."

Jou laughed. "Can you possibly count any slower? What's wrong, Kaiba never taught you how to count that far?"

Yami immediately made a break for Jou and Yugi could barely keep him back. However, the sound of the door opening made everybody freeze in their tracks. All eyes turned to see a tan woman walk out of the room. Her eyes were a beautiful green and dark raven hair ran down her back. She wore a golden necklace around her neck and had a gold headband with a green jewel in the middle that rested on her forehead. She was preistess Isis Istar, Malik's older sister.

"Isis," Yugi said softly. "How is he?"

"Alive," she responded briskly. "He lost a lot of blood but he's doing okay now. He's still unconscious though."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you Isis."

The female vampire bowed gracefully. "Let me know if you need anything else, my lord."

With that, Isis walked away, leaving the three youths to stumble into the room hurriedly. Across the room, they all saw Kaiba lying on the bed next to the closed window. His skin was pale and his hair was a beautiful mess. His steady breathing reached the other's ears and they all exhaled, none of them aware that they had been holding their breath in the first place. The three walked over to the bed and Yugi shifted his eyes from Yami to Jou in an attempt to figure out what each one was currently thinking.

Yami's face was twisted with dangerous ferocity and his fist were clenched so tight that blood began to seep out of his closed hand. That wasn't so much of a surprise. However, Yugi was slightly taken aback when he looked at Jou. He watched as an unfamiliar emotion flashed in those dull amber eyes. It was something that he had never noticed before. An emotion that he had never seen. Yugi was about to say something when Yami's voice broke through the silence followed by a loud crash.

"I can't believe this shit! How the hell could this happen?!" Yami yelled angrily and, soon after, the chair beside him was smashed against the wall. Yugi gasped when he saw Jou's eyes snap up and glare with such hate and anger at the crimson-eyed king that Yugi took quick action. Before another fight could erupt, Yugi forced Yami outside the room snd closed the door behind them.

"Yami," Yugi said softly once he was sure that they were alone. "I know you're upset but this isn't going to help."

"I know Yugi but I can't control myself. I swear, I'm going to kill-"

"Maybe you should talk to the Superior. He'll know what to do."

Yami immediately shook his head. "Yugi-"

"Yami, **your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light. **You can't see straight. You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not-"

He stopped when he noticed Yugi's glare and immediately a sigh escaped his lips. He knew that look. And he knew very well that he wasn't going to win this argument. Yugi was just too damn stubborn. "Alright, I'll go," Yami said and then placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips. "Watch him for me," Yami added and Yugi couldn't help but smile. This was one of the few times that Yami ever showed how much he cared about his cousin. If the situation wasn't so serious then Yugi would have thought that it was cute.

With a small smile, Yugi nodded. "Be safe," he whispered.

"I will, beloved," Yami replied and, in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

_"What the hell were you thinking? Jumping in the way like that?"_

Yugi jumped when he heard Jou's voice and, for a moment, thought that Kaiba had woken up. However, when he peeked his head into the door, he saw Kaiba still resting peacefully on the bed. His eyes wandered back over to his best friend, who had his back turned from the sleeping brunet.

"You could have died, you idiot!" Jou snapped as he continued to stare out of the window, watching as the rain pounded on the glass. Yugi watched Jou's hands grip onto the railing. "I don't know what I would have done if that happened," the blond whispered softly.

Amethyst eyes immediately softened. '_Oh Jou...I didn't know.'_

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but at that exact moment, Ryou and Bakura ran in the room, nearly knocking Yugi over in the process. Yugi's eyes widened in fear the second he looked at the two vampires. Each were littered with bruises and lacerations. Dried blood covered their pale white skin. A round discoloration rested on Ryou's cheek and Bakura entire left eye was black and completely sealed tight.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled, after taking in his friend's beaten appearance. At this point, Jou was standing beside him with a worried look on his face. "What happened?"

"Yugi," Ryou said completely ignoring the other's question. With a quick look around the room, Ryou turned back to his king and inquired urgently: "Where's Yami, Malik, and Marik?"

Yugi placed a finger on his chin and responded thoughtfully: "I don't know where Malik and Marik are but Yami went to go talk to the Superior."

Ryou gasped. "Yugi!" he screamed fearfully. "Yami's going to die!"

The moment Ryou uttered those words, a large wave of silence crashed into the room and spread into the throats of everyone. The sun had set in the distance. In a slow motion, Yugi closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. When he reopened his eyes, they were a cynical blue. With his fangs showing clearly, Yugi turned to Ryou and hissed.

"Like. Hell."

...

The office was relatively large. At one corner, there was a long table, one for conducting meetings, that was decorated with green and brown furnishings. At the other end was a desk that had several papers scattered around carelessly. There was a green office lamp that was bright enough to light up the figure at the desk, who was scribbling peacefully on a sheet of white paper. A soft sound near the balcony caught his attention, and the figure looked up to stare into fiery red eyes.

"Good evening, Lord Rajos," he greeted with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"Good evening, Superior," Yami replied with a polite yet stiff bow. "It appears that I have a problem that needs immediate attention."

Sensing the serious tone, the elder vampire placed his pen down on the desk and stretched out his hand towards an empty chair. Yami quickly complied with the silent command and, after about a minute of silence, spoke slowly. "There was an assassination attempt on my cousin's life earlier today," he said while trying to hide the anger in his voice.

The Superior instantly sat up in his chair. "Attempt? You mean Kaiba is still alive?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, he is. However," he whispered grimly. "The culprit escaped. And Yugi insists that I consult you before making any…," Yami reached for a word, "_rash_ decisions."

"Lord Azules?" The Superior repeated with a slight touch of surprise. "Is he still okay as well?"

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow. "'Still?' What do you mean 'still?'"

The Superior shook his head. "I just assumed that Kaiba was not the only one targeted." Then he inquired suddenly: "Lord Rajos, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Yami responded. He noticed the way that the light from the moon illuminated the different shades of light blue that colored the elder's long hair. The next thing the Superior said caught him off guard.

"Do you really think it is a good idea for you and Lord Azules to be in a _romantic _relationship?" he inquired slowly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yami questioned after recovering his composure.

"Well, its just that these relationships between people of separate clans, especially kings, have turned out very badly in the past. It would be a mistake for you two to conjoin your kingdoms," The Superior explained hastily.

Yami bit his lip. "Weren't you the one who asked that Yugi and myself come to a compromise?"

"Yes but this is not what I meant. I merely needed the war to end for the sake of all of the other clans."

"Well, the war has ended," Yami replied with a confused frown.

A long sigh escaped the Superior's slightly parted lips. "So there is nothing that would make you change your mind about Lord Azules?"

Yami, who had, at this point, grown weary of the Superior's incessant questioning, spoke very cautiously yet surely: "No, I'm afraid not."

With a small nod, the Superior folded his hands across the desk and leaned forward slightly. At this angle, the light from his lamp on the table shined brightly in his eyes, sending a shadow over his different colored eyes; one a devilish brown and the other a menacing green. When he opened his mouth, his words flowed out slowly but clearly. His deadly tone was enough to send shivers down the Rajos king's spine.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice," he said carefully.

With a graceful move of his hand, the Superior snapped his fingers. Yami didn't have time to react as two pairs of hands grabbed on to each of his wrists, yanking him completely off the chair. A hard kick to the back of his legs sent the crimson-eyed king to his knees in painful shock. With a sharp intake of breath, Yami looked up to see several sets of eyes, all glowing with different colors.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yami shouted while trying to tear himself away from the two vampires that were holding him in his place. When he didn't get a response, he snapped his head to his right and glared into dark black eyes. "Otogi?" Then he turned to his left. "Honda?"

The brown-eyed vampire looked away shamefully and that's when Yami felt his temper begin to boil in the pit of his stomach. "Answer me, damnit!" he demanded before turning back to the Superior only to see Lady Violetas and Lady Verdes standing on both sides of the elder.

"Sorry it has to be this way, hun," Mai said softly, her eyes shining a light purple.

Confusion wrote itself across Yami's handsome features. Why were all the leaders of the clans here? And, better yet, why was he being held down by two of them? Why was the Superior so worried over his and Yugi's relationship? Why did someone try to kill Kaiba? Why—

Yami stopped. Like a jigsaw puzzle, every piece began to fit into place. Yami's eyes flashed a dark ruby as he struggled against his captives in a fit of uncontrollable rage. "It was you, you son of a bitch!" Yami snarled, his eyes flaring with anger. "You're the one who tried to separate me and Yugi! You're the one who sent out the order on Kaiba! You're behind everything that's happened!"

The Superior clapped his hands, his smirk never leaving his face. "Very good Yami. However, the order was sent out on everybody, including you. Your lucky you're still alive." And then as an afterthought: "I guess we'll have to fix that."

Yami glared daggers at the elder vampire. "I'm going to murder you! I'm going to rip you to pieces, you bastard! How dare you think you could get away with this! You all just signed your bloody death wish!"

With a sinister smile, the Superior walked over to the kneeling king, his white fangs shining clearly in the light. Placing one of his fingers under Yami's chin, he forced the crimson-eyed vampire to look him directly in the eye. "I'll be sure to make Yugi's death as painless as possible."

"Your dead!"

In a split second, Yami made a lunge for the blue-haired only to be forcefully pulled back onto the floor by the two holding his arms, dislocating one of his shoulders in the process. The Rajos king hissed out in pain as he was brought back up to his feet by Honda and Otogi. The Superior watched the little scene with a wide grin. It wasn't until Yami was standing up again that the mismatched-eyed vampire made a small gesture, sliding his thumb across his neck in a quick motion.

"Kill him," he said before walking out of the room, Mai and Anzu close behind him.

…TBC...

Yuri: OoOoOo bet some of you didn't see that coming. So, some people realized that, in the last chapter, the vampire who had told everyone to kill the two kings and their associates was Dartz (which is correct). However, no one put two and two together and said that Dartz was the Superior. But anyways, congrats to DarthAnimus who immediately suspected the Superior as the bad guy. But some of you did mention at one point or the other that it was him. And if any of you are wondering if it was the Superior who snuck out of the room, it wasn't but that'll be explained in the next chapter. Oh and I need at least two more people to vote on my poll so I can have 20 votes. I think that's a fair amount of votes to help me decide on which stories I should be publishing first in the near furture. It's on my homepage! Anyways, please Review! See you guys soon! Everyone have a wonderful Turkey Day!!


	14. The Last Stand

Yuri: Ah! Only like, two or three more chapters left! So sad yet happy! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

…The Last Stand…

"How _the fuck_ did this happen?"

Ryou flinched at his leader's harsh tone. They had decided to leave Jou with Kaiba just in case of another attack while he, Bakura, and Yugi were already half way to the Superior's castle. On the way, Bakura had explained his assumption of the Superior's involvement. To say Yugi was pissed was an understatement. He was _livid_.

"Now, Yugi, let's not be rash—" Ryou tried.

"Rash?" Yugi practically laughed. "I'll show that bastard _rash."_

Bakura scooted closer to Ryou, all of them high above the Azules city, and whispered: "And I thought Yami was insane."

Ryou quickly elbowed the other in the stomach as a fair warning. Once Yugi was on a rampage, there was no stopping him. "Yugi," Ryou spoke cautiously, "has a very_ special_ temper."

Bakura snorted. "I'll say."

Ryou shot Bakura a glare before he realized that Yugi had come to a dead stop in mid-air.

"What is it, Yugi?" Ryou whispered softly, not exactly keen on upsetting the small vampire even further.

Yugi didn't even turn to Ryou and instead kept his ice blue eyes on the object below him. "We're here," the tri-colored haired king stated before landing abruptly on the balcony, his hands slamming into the wood so that he could balance himself. In one fluid movement, Yugi straightened his back, his bangs uncovering his face to reveal his menacing blue eyes.

"Let's go," Yugi demanded before raising a fist and shattering the glass window to the ground.

Ryou winced at the loud noise knowing very well that Yugi had no plan in his head but was just fixed on finding Yami. This was one of the rare times that Yugi's sanity was complete overshadowed by his vampire urges. This was why Yugi was a great king. He was smart and strangely kind sometimes. However, when the situation called for it, he could be one of the most dangerous vampires in the entire world.

…

Making sure that Yami's hands were tied securely by an unbreakable rope, Otogi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. Honda had secluded himself in the corner, saying that he would have no part in this. Otogi just shrugged him off before he continued his taunting of the vulnerable king.

"Well, Lord Rajos, it appears that you have met your end," Otogi mused with a humorous smirk.

Yami didn't answer. He assumed that this would tick Otogi off more than giving into his sad game. He just leaned on his knees while struggling against the binds on his wrists silently.

"Why, you may wonder, are we doing this?" Otogi proceeded knowing that Yami would hear him even if he didn't respond. "Well, after your little get together and Yugi's announcement of your engagement, I snuck out to prepare a meeting with the other leaders. Once they arrived, we, along with the Superior,, concluded that this was the best option. Besides, we can't have you and dear Yugi taking over the vampire world now, can we?"

For the first time since the Superior left, Yami made a noise. However, it was not what Otogi had been expecting. The sound of Yami's rich laughter filled the room and Otogi glared at the Rajos king in both confusion and anger.

"Is that what this was about?" Yami asked, after regaining his composure. "Yugi and I had no intention of doing such a thing. And you," Yami spat, "are unfit to be a king. This is treason at its highest level. All of you shall perish."

"Silence!" Otogi demanded and instantly brought the dagger down to rip across Yami's cheek. A small pool of blood settled on the floor as the red substance ran down Yami's cheek and dripped onto the ground from his chin. "You are in no position to make threats, Yami," Otogi finished, ignoring the blood that was dripping form the edge of the dagger.

Despite the sharp pain, Yami smiled. "That was not a threat, worthless vampire," he said darkly. "That was a _promise_."

Otogi hissed and brought the dagger up above his head as he prepared for another blow. Yami closed his eyes to block out the oncoming pain but nothing ever came. In fact, he heard a small cough instead and looked up to notice a knife piercing Otogi's throat.

Otogi continued to look straight with blank eyes. And then, slowly, he collapsed to his knees before falling forward on his face besides Yami. The red-eyed vampire looked from the now dead Otogi to the figure looming over him and grinned.

"It's about time you showed up," Yami said, amusement evident in his deep voice.

Marik shrugged. "Well, it was only a matter of time before you got your ass in trouble again. And I always have to be the one to save you."

"Just like good times, eh?" Yami replied while Marik untied his hands.

"What should I do with this one?" a new voice spoke and Yami turned to see Malik with his hand wrapped tightly around Honda's neck.

Yami smirked mischievously before bending down and picking up the dagger that Otogi had slashed his cheek with.

"Let me deal with him."

…

Something that sounded like a groan was heard from the sheets and Jou turned to see Kaiba stirring in his sleep before a pair of red eyes snapped open, very aware and alert. "It's about time you woke up," Jou spoke softly.

Kaiba sat up in the bed and grimaced at the pain that shot up from his back. "Where are the others?" he managed to wince out.

Jou noticed the brunet's pain-expression and sighed before walking over to the bed and pushing the other back into the warm blankets. "They are all at the Superior's castle."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. "He was behind this?"

Jou nodded. Several protests immediately came from the blond's mouth when Kaiba made a motion to get out of bed. "Can you not be such a stubborn prick for two seconds?! You're wounded for Christ's sakes!"

A hand shot out and Jou winced when Kaiba grabbed a fist-full of his sandy locks and tilted his head backwards.

"Katsuya," Kaiba hissed. "Our clans are engaging in an almost unbeatable fight and you expect me to just sit here?!"

Jou winced again as Kaiba emphasized his last statement with another tug of his hair. Pain, fear, anger, and something else he couldn't describe mixed together in the pit of his stomach. "Please Kaiba, just stay! I don't want you to get hurt again! Can't you see how much I care?!"

Jou brought his hands to cover his mouth a second to late. The room was immediately drowned in an uncomfortable yet perfectly still silence. It was almost as if time had just stopped. Unnatural blue eyes and red eyes locked on to each other for what seemed like an eternity. That was until Kaiba let go of Jou's hair and stood to his feet. Without a word, the brunet walked over to the door and reached out for the handle. "You can't," Kaiba said barely above a whisper as he opened the door. Jou's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't walk away from me, Kaiba. Don't turn your back on me."

Jou wasn't sure what had happened. One moment, Kaiba was seconds away from leaving him, the next the brunet connected their lips together in a bruising kiss. Jou's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief and before he could even register what was happening, Kaiba separated, effectively ending the kiss.

In a tone softer than usual but still able to hold on to its sternness, Kaiba stated: "Our duty as second in command of our clans calls. We must answer it, above all things."

Jou sighed and slowly reached out to clasp Kaiba's hand in his. With an assertive nod, Jou whispered sadly: "Alright."

…

There was a soft knock on the door and the Superior instantly looked up from his desk, Mai and Anzu on each side of him. "Come in," he instructed.

The door creaked open and the Superior smiled at the arrival. "Is it done?" the mismatched-vampire inquired.

Honda nodded carefully. "Yes. Yami is dead."

The Superior's smile widened. "Very well then. Where is Otogi?"

The question seemed to unnerve the brown-haired vampire but he answered nevertheless: "He needs some help with the body."

The Superior quirked an eyebrow. "That's odd. Otogi is relatively strong."

Honda laughed nervously. "Yeah, weird, right?"

The Superior eyed Honda suspiciously for a moment. However, he just sighed impatiently and quickly gestured to Mai and Anzu. "Very well. You two go help him."

The two women nodded before exiting behind Honda and heading towards the room where Otogi 'supposedly' was. About five minutes went by before a loud shriek was heard and the Superior immediately stood to his feet and opened his door before walking towards where the scream had come from. When he entered the main living room, he stumbled upon a shocking scene.

Both Anzu and Mai were soaked with their own blood, throats slashed. A furious growl escaped the Superior's lips as he looked from the bloody vampires to the doors that led out to the balcony which were wide open. Walking out onto the ledge, the Superior used his vampire senses to search for strong auras. He instantly sensed a strong aura coming from the roof of his castle and, bending down slightly at first, he pushed off his legs with inhumane strength and jumped directly onto the roof.

The wind was howling like a wolf in the night. The sky was cloudy but the moon shone through as bright as the sun. One green eye and one brown eye scanned the roof for any sign of life. The roof looked more like a playing field though. Perfect for the events that were about to take place.

A smile came to the Superior's face as he picked up on a familiar scent. "Yami," he called, his voice dripping with humor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Just as he expected, a dark figure appeared from the shadows, standing on the opposite side from the Superior, his crimson eyes shining darkly. Marik and Malik came out as well but stayed in the background, knowing that this was not their fight.

"Oh, just you, Yami? This will be way to easy," the Superior all but laughed. His laughter, however, came to an abrupt halt as a new voice pierced through the night sky.

"He's not alone, you bastard. He has me!"

Everyone turned to see Yugi walk up besides Yami and grab on to the other's hands. Yami smiled softly at his little love before turning to see Bakura and Ryou beside the two Egyptian vampires. His smile widened when he noticed Jou and Kaiba behind them. Everyone who needed to be here…was here.

"This is your last stand, Dartz!" Yami challenged, using the Superior's real name out of pure disrespect and disgust.

The Superior's face immediately darkened. "You two will die together."

In the background, a lightening bolt cracked through the clouds and a roll of thunder consumed the silence. The sky opened up and a downpour of rain drenched the vampires from head to toe. Though his bangs were sticking to his face, Yami watched as the Superior created a force field around them, completely cutting off Yami and Yugi from their friends but yet did not prevent the rain from falling on them.

"This," the Superior laughed. "Is _your_ last stand."

And then, it begun…

…TBC…

Yuri: GAHAHAHA! What will happen? Who will win? Do I love brownies? Find out next time! REVIEW NOW! Bye!


	15. Not Without You

Yuri: HI GUYS! Sorry for the wait! But, here it is, the THRILLING conclusion. And this time I mean it! However, this is not the last chapter like I had planned it to be. There will be an epilogue. But, I'll stop talking. Please Review! And vote on my new poll!

**Warnings:** Violence

* * *

Not Without You

* * *

_The wind whistled softly past Yugi's cheeks, forcing the silky blonde bangs into a sensual dance as they stirred around his forehead, tapping against his face softly. The sun was setting in the distance, a beautiful sight, purple and pink intertwining to create a lovely orange. A soft rustle from behind him caught his attention and, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar figure approach him. _

"_Yugi," the crimson-eyed vampire called out, the voice as velvety and smooth as Yugi remembered it. _

"_Yami," Yugi said softly, turning around fully to face the handsome vampire. This was only his second encounter with Yami but yet he had already found himself falling for the other. Fast and carelessly. "You said we would see each other again. I see you have kept your promise."_

"_I always do," Yami replied, and with three long strides, he was leaning over Yugi, pinning the smaller vampire against the railing of the bridge. The same bridge where they had first met only a few weeks before. "Have you missed me?" Yami asked, a wide smirk embedded onto his tan features. Yugi heard the words but what interested him more was the tone. 'Alright,' Yugi thought to himself. 'I'll play your game.' _

_Twirling one finger around one of Yami's bangs, Yugi smiled seductively. "Maybe," he purred through half-lidded eyes. Yami could read the 'come get me' look in those amethyst eyes as clear as day and he could feel his senses spark at the challenge. "Oh, really now?" Yami whispered hotly as he made his way down to Yugi's neck, nipping at the exposed skin teasingly. "I guess we have to fix that then."_

_Yugi gasped when he felt a pair of sharp fangs bite into his neck. The way Yami used his tongue to lick up the blood that he sucked out of the two wounds turned him on to an extreme. It was the most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt. It was as if Yami was tasting his very essence, his very soul. He could feel the walls that he had built around his heart crumble into pieces. He could feel himself relinquish everything he held dear to Yami. He wanted to give Yami everything he had. _

_When Yami pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face, a wave of confusion consumed him as he stared into the oceanic blue eyes which had replaced that amethyst ones that had the power to bring him to his knees. "You're an Azules member?" Yami inquired and though his face remained unchanged, Yugi could hear the surprise in the other's voice. Absent-mindedly, Yugi noted that the sun had setted._

"_I am their…" Yugi paused. If the sun had already gone down, then how come Yami's eyes did not change? Unless, of course, he was an— _

"_You're part of the Rajos clan!" Yugi accused as he frantically tried to push away from the red-eyed vampire. However, Yami's arms around his waist kept him firmly in place. A soft chuckle escaped Yami's lips. "You are a bright one, Yugi. So maybe you could help me with a problem I have, hm?"_

_Yugi snapped his eyes back up to meet Yami's, a small glare settling on his innocent features. As dangerous as the situation he was in was, he had to remain calm and unafraid. It was probably the only way he was going to live through this. "You see," Yami continued, a glint in his eyes as he spoke, "I seem to have fallen in love with someone. However, it has just come to my attention that they are a part of an enemy clan. What do you suggest I do?"_

_The statement had thrown Yugi completely off balance. So, Yami felt the same way about him? Regardless of his clan affiliation? He looked back up at Yami to see a small smile playing on his lips. Yugi could only return the smile. "You love me too?" Yugi asked, trying to hide the hopefulness out of his voice, just in case this was a trick of some sort. _

_Yami answered Yugi by leaning down and capturing the other's lips in a passionate and possessive kiss. Yugi leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck to deepen the kiss, enjoying the exotic taste of the other on his tongue. Yami pulled away and brushed a stray hair from Yugi's face. "Indeed, I do. However, this relationship may serve as a problem seeing as our two clans are at war."_

_Yugi nodded in agreement. "What is your king's punishment for such betrayal to your clan?"_

"_Death." Yami answered bluntly. A small grin made its way to his face. "Though I guess I could lessen the punishment." _

_It had taken a full minute for Yugi to understand what was being disclosed to him. And when he did, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You're the Rajos king!?" Yugi asked incredulously. _

"_I am," Yami replied, either not noticing or not caring about Yugi's stunned reaction and instead took to trailing feathery soft kisses down the Azules member's neck. As much as Yugi wanted to give in to the tempting touches, he still had something that he needed to say. _

"_Yami," Yugi said, forcing the other's head up by placing a thin finger underneath Yami's chin. Blue and crimson danced passionately, the intensity of their eyes sending cooling sensations throughout their bodies. Yugi had almost forgotten what he was going to say. Almost. _

"_I am the Azules king," Yugi confessed softly, noticing the evident shock on Yami's face. _

"_I wasn't aware that the Azules clan had replaced their last king yet." Yami looked down. "This is a problem."_

_Yugi nodded softly, a small sigh blowing past his lips. "We were sure to find out each other's identities soon. I am just glad that it was like this instead of at a L.O.W. Banquet or something." Yugi put on a weak smile for Yami. He truly loved this vampire. And though he was loyal to his clan, he could not stop feeling what he did for Yami. "We can keep it our little secret," Yugi offered softly, the desperateness in his tone betraying his calm and collected composure._

_Yami smiled at the younger king. "I like the way you think, little one." He bent down and kissed the tip of Yugi's nose. "You are like a devious angel. You are like a sunset. You are like a—"_

Yami groaned as another kick in his stomach sent him across the roof until his back hit the force field with a loud crack. He crumbled to the floor in a broken heap, the memory of his and Yugi's second encounter that had flashed before his eyes, shattering at the harsh impact. If he guessed right, over the past thirty minutes, he had retained four broken ribs, one that had probably punctured his lung, a fractured wrist and arm, two sprained ankles, along with countless of bruises and lacerations that ranged from his face to his knees. A loud gasp reached his ears, forcing him to turn his head to the side just in time to see Yugi land on the ground only inches away from him. He could see the bruises on Yugi's cheeks, the cuts on his neck and arms, the blood seeping from his wounds. The sight made his stomach turn. He couldn't protect Yugi. He couldn't protect his love from the eminent danger that was threatening both of their lives. He felt his will to live leave him with that last thought.

The sound of their friend's cries had long since been drowned out by the pouring rain that had mixed with their blood. He raised his arm and reached out for Yugi, the swollen joints aching with every movement. "Yugi," Yami whispered. "Are you okay?"

Yugi struggled to open his eyes but had eventually managed to do so. With dull blue eyes, Yugi stared at Yami, a pain-filled smile touching his lips. "I'm fine, Yami. You?"

Yami almost wanted to cry at the broken voice of his lover. "I'm so sorry," Yami said, his voice utterly hopeless. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Yami buried his face in the ground, away from Yugi's beautiful blue eyes. "Hey," Yugi said softly, waiting until Yami looked at him again. "Don't say that. Don't give up, Yami. It's not over yet." Yugi paused and, with a genuine smile, added: "I still love you."

Yami felt some of his strength return with those simple words. "I love you too, Yugi." He made a reach for Yugi's hand, only to stop abruptly when a sinister chuckle rang in his ears.

"How touching," Dartz laughed, regaining the two fallen king's attention. "However, I believe it is time for me to end this."

Yami glared at the Superior, however, he could no longer use his body. It was only a matter of time now. "You won't get away with this!" Yami hissed. "Even if you kill us, we will be avenged."

"Do you really think so?" Dartz inquired, a devious smirk settling on his face. Before Yami could even answer, Dartz had pulled him to his feet only to knock him to the ground again with a fierce blow to the stomach, making Yugi cry out in a desperate plea to stop.

"Don't hurt him!" Yugi cried, slowly struggling to his feet much to Dartz's surprise. He glanced at Yami who was clutching at his stomach in agonizing pain. "Kill me instead."

"Yugi DON'T!" Yami pleaded with the smaller.

Dartz looked over at Yugi with a smile. "You'll just have to wait your turn. However, I cannot have you try and interrupt me." With a swift and effortless movement, Dartz sent Yugi flying to the ground, stopping a few meters behind Yami.

"YUGI!!" Yami screamed, reaching out once more for his love.

"Yami," Yugi said, a bruise already forming on his cheek. Turning to the side, Yugi spit out a pool of blood, a few teeth leaving his mouth as well.

"Yugi, no matter what happens, just know that I love you," Yami said, extending his arm as far as he could.

Yugi smiled. "I know. I love you too," he said, reaching out to touch Yami's fingertips with his own. The moment they connected with the other, a warm sensation shot up Yami's spine, a new sense of strength and power coursing throughout his body. And he knew exactly what was happening. Yugi was sacrificing the little bit of strength that he had left to help him. However, not only did he send him power but, with it, he had sent all of his love and courage. That alone fueled Yami's heart, body, and mind.

Dartz was too oblivious to notice this sudden change and instead made a grab for Yami, hoisting the other up by the throat. He had let down his guard though, assuming that the two were far too weak and broken to fight back. "Don't worry, Yami." Dartz grinned wickedly, watching as Yami closed his eyes. "I'll make sure that your lover's death is both painful and humiliating."

Yami eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of dark blood-red eyes that shined as intensely as the moon. With a quick movement, Yami's arm snatched at Dartz's neck, and he quickly reversed their positions. Dartz's hands quickly removed themselves from Yami's neck to clasp onto the other's hand which was, at this point, digging into his neck.

"How _dare _you try and kill not only me, but _Yugi,_" Yami seethed, his fangs slipping out past his bottom lip. "How_ dare_ you threaten his life." Yami's nails began to puncture the Superior's neck, sending streams of blood down Yami's arms. "I will make sure of it that you rot in Disturbia in your afterlife." Dartz struggled within Yami's grasp, shock evident on his face. Yami smiled at this. "You underestimate Yugi's love for me. It is stronger than you could ever be! It is enough for me to defeat you! And as for this life," Yami hissed, bringing Dartz only inches away from his face. "It's over."

With as much strength as he could muster, Yami ripped out the other's throat, an onslaught of blood pouring onto the rooftop. Yami watched as Dartz fell to his knees, his eyes completely blank and lifeless. A moment later, the Superior fell face first onto the ground.

Yami glared at the limp body, tossing aside the fist full of veins and skin that was still encircled in his hand. His eyes switched from Dartz and landed on Yugi's.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, running to the shaking form and bringing the small vampire into his arms. He hadn't even realized that the force field had vanished, not that he cared. The only thing that he cared about was the being in his arms. "Yugi. It's over. It's all over," Yami repeated lovingly, adoring the way Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Thank Ra," was Yugi's only reply.

"YUGI! YAMI!"

The two vampires turned their necks to see the others running towards them, worried expressions on them all.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ryou shouted in exasperation.

"No time for talk," Kaiba quickly interjected. He turned to look at the two vampire kings. "You both need to be healed immediately."

Yami looked down at the bundle in his arms and nodded. Though he had been given some of Yugi's strength, he could feel it quickly dwindling.

In fact, he collapsed.

Luckily, the others were standing close to them, so Malik and Jou were able to grab onto Yugi while Bakura and Marik caught the Rajos king in their arms. "We need to go. Quickly," Kaiba demanded, and without another word, the vampires disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Will they be okay?" Jou asked, pacing outside of Isis' healing room. Kaiba, who was sitting uncomfortably in one of the chairs, sighed.

"At this point, it is not clear." He looked up and pulled Jou down to sit beside him. "All we can do is wait."

Ryou seemed to dislike the answer for he burst into tears. Bakura, who was sitting beside him, grabbed a hold of the other's hand and took him into another room, knowing for a fact that Ryou was not only overtired but emotionally drained at the thought of losing his king. In all honesty, Bakura was as well. But he would never show it. He needed to be strong. If not for himself, than for Ryou.

Jou watched his white-haired friend get dragged off and leaned his head back against the wall. He glanced over to Malik who had fallen asleep with his head leaning on Marik's shoulder. The Rajos member had also drifted into a light slumber. He switched his gaze back to the door where Yugi and Yami were taken into a few hours ago before finally coming back to rest on Kaiba.

"What will happen if they don't make it? Or worse, if only one of them makes it?" Jou inquired sadly. "I can't help but feel like this is partly my fault. If only I hadn't—"

Jou was interrupted when a pair of warm lips captured his own. He all but melted until Kaiba suddenly pulled away. Jou followed Kaiba's gaze until he spotted Isis standing in front of the door. He quickly jumped to his feet. "Please tell me there going to be okay," Jou pleaded softly.

Isis bowed politely and gave a small nod. "They're going to be fine," she assured.

The news was like a drug. An air of relief filled the room, making it easy to breathe against once more. "Can I see them?"

Isis nodded. "You may but I suggest you do not wake them. They need their rest."

Jou thanked Isis for everything she had done before walking over to the door and cracking it open enough to stick his head in. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Yugi was huddled against Yami's chest in a ball, his head resting under Yami's chin while the Rajos king had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist. Though they were still hurt and bruised, they were going to make it. They were going to be okay.

Jou looked down at the ground, his eyes glinting with a new resolution. Maybe Yami wasn't so bad after all. With one more glance at the sleeping pair, Jou closed the door and gave a small yawn.

"I think its time for us to go to bed," Kaiba announced quietly.

Jou's smile widened. "Us?"

Kaiba nodded. "If you will allow me into your bed that is."

Jou grinned. So, Kaiba was finally going to let them be together after all this time? He guessed that after what had happened to Yugi and Yami, Kaiba didn't want to waste any more precious time that they could share together.

Jou looked up and tilted his head to the side. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**…To Be Continued…**

* * *

So, see you guys next time. At the EPILOGUE! Reviews are appreciated as always.


	16. For You

Yuri: Hi guys! So, welcome to the last chapter of Disturbia. I couldn't thank you guys enough for all the support. So, without further delay, here is your last chapter.

* * *

For You

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, Yami signed what felt like the millionth document that morning. Kaiba sat beside him, reading over each sheet, scanning the words with scrutiny before passing the paper over to the Rajos king to sign and seal. Jou sat further off to the side, his eyes closed peacefully as he leaned back against the chair in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

Every now and then, he would peek from under his lids and glance at Kaiba, a smile coming to his face almost immediately afterwards. He decided that it would be best to stay where he was and if either the man needed his help then he would gladly offer his assistance. For now though, he wanted to stay out of the way, sensing the irritation in both vampires. He couldn't blame them really. They had been sitting in this room all day filling out numerous documents that were indeed important. Thus the unparalleled stress begun.

Jou had to bite back a smile when he heard two angry fists hit the desk. It was only a matter of time he supposed.

"I swear if I have to sign one more Ra forsaken document, I'm going to kill something small and fluffy!" The Rajos king snapped, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis that he was not pleased in the least.

Kaiba snorted at the remark. "Where's Yugi when you need him?"

Yami's harsh glare instantly fell on the brunet. "_Must_ you?"

Kaiba put op his hands in defense. "You opened the door for that one."

Yami glanced at Jou who absent-mindedly nodded in agreement and couldn't help the small tug that played on the corners of his lips. However, the evidence of a smile vanished when his lover's name crossed his mind.

Yugi had been recovering for a week now and to keep Yami from going insane, Kaiba had drowned the king in work that involved naming the new leaders of the other clans since he was the only one really left unless you included the unconscious Azules king. Therefore the burden fell upon Yami's shoulders and, at the moment, he was having one hell of a time.

But back to Yugi.

The young king was taking a lot longer to recover due to the fact that he had surrendered his strength to Yami during the battle with Dartz. Such a feat was not only rare but extremely dangerous and it could only be done when there was an unbreakable bond between the donor of the power and the recipient. Only proving to Yami how deeply in love he and Yugi were.

"What about Lady Hawkins?" Kaiba inquired.

"Rebecca?" Yami asked, raising a regal eyebrow. "Don't you think she is a little young to reign over an entire clan?"

"Regardless of her age, she is probably the most intelligent vampire I've encountered in the past 3,000 years. She also has a loyal alliance with the Azules kingdom. She would be an excellent leader of the Verdes clan."

Yami nodded. "Agreed."

"So now onto the Violetas clan," Kaiba said, ignoring Yami's displeased groan.

* * *

Yugi closed the door to his bedroom after making his bed and freshening up. He felt weaker than usual but that was a given on account of what happened. The shower he took loosened his muscles though and soothed his aches. Walking down the halls, Yugi was beginning to worry, his search for someone he knew failing miserably.

That's when he noticed a mane of white at the end of the hallway he was in. He quickened his pace, assuming it was Ryou, of course. That was until the vampire turned around, a deep brown piercing through his very soul.

"Lord Azules," Bakura muttered as a greeting. "I'm sure Yami will be pleased to know that you're awake."

Yugi's eyes widened minutely at the mention of his lover, the amethyst orbs shining expectantly. "Do you know where I may find him?"

Bakura shrugged indifferently. "The last I checked, he was in the study with Kaiba and Jou."

Yugi glanced down the hall, his eyes landing on the very last door to the left. He turned back to Bakura with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever," the other mumbled.

"Kura? Who are you talking to?"

Both Yugi and Bakura turned to see Ryou, a look of pure joy washing over the pale features when he noticed his king. "Yugi!" he rejoiced, running up to the smaller vampire and pulling him into a crushing hug. "You're awake! Oh, won't the others be excited!"

Yugi returned the gesture of affection, a wide smile playing on his lips. "It's good to see you too, Ryou."

The doe-eyed vampire released his hold on the young king, a fleeting gleam of worry flashing in his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need Isis to check you over? Should I—"

"I'm okay." Yugi smiled. "But I need to see Yami."

Ryou nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Bakura and I are going to the other kingdoms to inform them on where they currently stand. It's been chaos, really. Yami and Kaiba have been working nonstop, appointing new leaders, that is."

Yugi tilted his head slightly. "As for a new Superior?" A grimace embedded itself onto the Azules king's features at the name.

Ryou noticed this and offered the other a comforting smile. "Yami has concluded that no one should be given all that power. It's too risky."

"Case in point: Dartz."

Ryou glared at Bakura for the unwanted input before returning his attention to Yugi. "So, once the new leaders are appointed, there will be a conference to decide of there is even a need for such position as Superior."

Yugi nodded slowly, digesting the information given to him. "Alright. Well, I expect you back as soon as possible."

Ryou grinned. "Of course, Yugi."

In a blink of the eye, Bakura and Ryou vanished, leaving Yugi to continue his search for his lover. Following Bakura's earlier assumption, he walked to the study and cautiously opened the door, a wave of laughter dancing around his ears.

"Would you control them? I obviously can't."

"I'm not a miracle worker. I can only do so much," Kaiba stated.

"Have you nothing more to do than waste my time?" came Yami's annoyed voice and Yugi couldn't help but smile as he entered the room, immediately recognizing the inhabitants. While Jou sat in the corner closest to Kaiba, Yami was sitting at a desk, glaring murder at the two Egyptian's in front of him.

"Nope," Marik answered honestly resulting in a snicker from Malik and Jou.

Yami's grip around the pen tightened and soon a loud snap echoed off the walls of the room. "If you two don't get out of my face this_ instant_, then the consequences will be deadly."

"But Yami!" Malik whined, obviously enjoying pushing the Rajos king's buttons. "We're bored!"

"Well, go be bored somewhere else!" Yami ordered vehemently. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his noise. For the past week, the two tan vampires had connected in ways unimaginable. They had managed to mold their initial hate for each other in some sort of dysfunctional love. And their first goal? Annoy the hell out of Yami. "I have no time for such stupidity," the crimson-eyed king sighed irritably.

"Fine." Malik pouted. A wicked grin suddenly lit up his face. He turned to Marik. "Want to go create mischief in the city?"

Marik laughed. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Yami groaned in relief when they disappeared. "I swear, those two will be the end of me."

"Aw, you're no fun, Yami," Yugi giggled, not realizing when the entire room went deathly still. It took a few moments for everyone to recover from the shock of seeing a laughing Yugi but Yami was the first to react.

"Yugi!" he gasped and, in a moment, the Azules king was buried into Yami's arms. "My love, I was so worried," he mumbled while placing soft kisses on the other's face.

"Hush Yami," Yugi soothed, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and pulling him closer. "I'm alright."

Yami shook his head, a stern look forming onto his handsome face. "Well, can you blame me for fussing over you? You've been unconscious for seven days."

Yugi giggled and reached up to kiss Yami on the nose. "I'm sorry I worried you, koi."

The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded the two kings that they were not alone. "You realize that we are still here, right?" Kaiba said harshly.

Yami glared at his cousin. "Then why don't you leave?"

Jou took this opportunity to pull Yugi aside, ruffling the young king's hair. "I'm glad to see you awake, Yugi."

Yugi flashed the blonde a vibrant grin. "I'm glad to see you too, Jou. How has everything been?"

Jou scoffed. "Besides the fact that Yami and Seto have been at each other's necks for the past week?"

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, I should have figured as much." He glanced over at the brunet then back to Jou. "And congrats, by the way. I mean, with Kaiba and everything."

Jou blinked. "How did you—"

"It's been pretty obvious to me, Jou." Yugi paused. "How have you and Yami been?"

"Better." Jou shrugged his shoulders. "We've decided to put our differences aside. For your sake, if anything." He grinned. "And he's not _that_ bad once you get to know him."

Yugi returned the smile, leaning over slightly to give the blonde a small hug. "Thanks Jou. For everything."

Jou nodded. "For you? Anything."

"Come, my love."

Yugi looked up to Yami who was waiting patiently besides the door. Flashing Jou one more smile, he exited the room, his hand encircled in Yami's. Without a word, Yami led Yugi to the younger's bedroom before walking out to the balcony. Opening the door for his love, Yami noticed the way the moonlight hit Yugi on all the right places, making the smaller king practically glow with beauty. Yugi basked in the moon's warmth, reaching behind him to pull Yami closer to the railing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yami inquired, brushing Yugi's blonde bangs to the side to kiss the other on the forehead.

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure."

A few minutes of comforting silence passed between the two kings, shifting and dancing in the night sky that was now littered with stars. With a small gesture, Yami waved his hand towards the city below them. "This." And then he pointed in the direction of the Rajos kingdom. "And that, are all yours, beloved."

Yugi smiled, happiness beaming in his beautiful sky blue eyes. "It's ours," he corrected softly as he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Yami's lips. A pair of arms wound themselves around Yugi's frail waist and pulled him close.

"I never got to thank you, Yugi," the crimson-eyed king said after a minute.

Yugi leaned over and rested the side of his face on Yami's chest so that he could look out and trace with his eyes lines to connect the stars. "For?" he inquired.

Yami bit his lip. "You and I both know that you could have died that night. You almost gave up your life for me."

Yugi smiled. "I always told you I would."

"I know," Yami sighed. "But I never wanted you to act on it. If I would have lost you that night…I d-don't know—"

"Shh, my love," Yugi hushed, placing a small finger over Yami's lips. "We're both here now. That's all that matters."

Yami nodded slowly, his hold on Yugi tightening. "Just know, my little one, that no matter what happens, in the end, I love you," Yami whispered, his voice drowned with affection, devotion, and loyalty.

"But it's not the end," Yugi whispered softly as he gazed out into the night sky. "It's the beginning."

Yami grinned. "Indeed it is, Yugi," he murmured, bending down to capture Yugi's lips once more. "Indeed it is."

* * *

**End**

* * *

I hope the ending was decent enough for you guys. I also hope that you guys enjoyed this story. It was one of my first so I know the writing wasn't fantastic but thanks for sticking by it with me. Hope to see you all in my other stories. Love you all! Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
